


Update Required

by StinkyPinkDinosaur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Canon, Connor - Freeform, DBH, Fluff, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Good lord this is self-undulgent, Hank Anderson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nines - Freeform, Nines is spicey, Oral, Post canon, Post good ending, RK800 - Freeform, RK900 is Nines, RK900/RK800/READER, Reader is an android, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Boi Connor, Spicey, They are your best freinds, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Video Game, You are RKA, android fucking, android sex, detroit become human - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkyPinkDinosaur/pseuds/StinkyPinkDinosaur
Summary: Connor and Nines are finally able to live normal lives, three years after the android revolution. Android rights, med-centres and better quality of life have been established and Nines works alongside Connor at the Detroit Police Department. Life is good, and Connor and Nines have grown close.Then they receive a call from Kamski, android creator, with a huge favour to ask.You are activated to meet a series of other RK models, as the one and only RKA. Markus and Kamski agree that you are qualified to be a detective much like Connor and Nines, and with your medical and computer engineering skills, Fowler is happy to bring you on board. You were delighted to learn of your new job.You slowly integrated yourself into the Police department, but run into many an issue that do not cease to test you. Especially when a certain pair of androids give you special attention.





	1. Initialising start up

Connor shuffled a little closer to Nines on his large couch, which earned him a silent arm around his waist and a gently tug to move into his lap. The older model wriggled slightly to get comfortable, laid his head against Nine’s chest, and returned his attention to the bright TV, playing a documentary on the world’s oceans.

The flat they were in belonged to Nines, although Connor spent most of his spare time here, if it wasn’t spent with Hank. It was in a quiet area of Detroit, on the outskirts where there was little traffic. There was a small kitchen split from the living and dining area by short breakfast bar. Two bedrooms and a bathroom could be found down the hall, both of which were nicely decorated to Nines' particularly modern taste. Connor had thought it a little plain, but the pale colours and various house plants in every room did give it a remarkably calming atmosphere.

Nines' fingers caressed Connors lower arm, which was bare thanks to Connors more casual clothes. Both androids had gotten used to using their android clothing for work and enjoyed a little self-expression by dressing themselves. Connor now had a wardrobe full of large T-shirts, baggy jumpers and skinny jeans, while also taking a liking to beanie and bobble hats. Nines preferred more formal clothing, like straight cotton trousers, shirts and jackets, perfectly colour coordinated and fitted.

The last three years had certainly given the androids a chance to explore themselves. The revolution was still fresh in a lot of people’s minds, with android related crime still high and various new android political leaders making headway into providing androids equal opportunities. The pair had recently had several heavy upgrades to help them feel more alive, such as new sensory settings, genitalia upgrades and software protection. There were also several android med-centres in the area opening soon, offering many androids new jobs and a place for them to get repairs and check-ups.

Connor had managed to get Nines a job after the events of the final protest. Nines had originally been produced to replace Connor but had found his own place working in the Detroit Police department as a detective, much like his predecessor. Fowler was reluctant at first, but new legislation from android leaders had required all places of work to begin hiring androids to offset the rapid increase in the unemployed population. He decided he’d rather take on an android manufactured to do the work than one who would be new to the role.

Nines' spare hand reached up to brush through Connor’s hair. It was synthetic, of course, but the soft texture comforted Nines. Connor let out a small sigh and sank a little deeper into the RK900’s arms. At work, their relationship was strictly professional, and although there was nothing established between them, they often cuddled up together in front the TV during their alone time. They had discussed their feelings for each other to great detail, but right now they were happy with the quiet evenings spent close together. The pair had left their relationship at “a little more than friends”, and that was enough for them.

They rarely got a lot of time together, what with their careers taking off and their various adventures experiencing new things. Hank had recently taken them grocery shopping, although quickly regretted it after they began analysing the nutritional value of every single item in his cart, reminding him the calorie content of each one. They had enjoyed themselves which is all Hank wanted, and it had led them on to begin teaching themselves to cook, for when Hank and others from work that came to visit.

Work was something that brought the androids great satisfaction, and they very much enjoyed their jobs. Nines was partnered with Gavin, who originally hated everything about him. Eventually, they started to warm up to each other, a particular turning point being the day Nines took a bullet during a shootout. He’d saved Gavin from a serious injury, and while Nines was quickly repaired Gavin was incredibly grateful. He’d even bought Nines a bunch of movies and box sets he’d recommended, to watch in the few days off he had been given to recover. Connor and Hank were a little bewildered at the sudden pro-android attitude Gavin was showing. Then when Nines came into work wearing a Game of Thrones shirt on his first day back, Gavin’s reaction was so genuinely pleased that the pair became fierce friends.

There were still many cases involving violence towards androids, and even a rise on black–market bio-components and upgrades. After the factories shut down, many androids were left homeless, jobless and unable to afford the various upgrades that would help them. Kamski did his best to house the androids in hastily built shelters, but it wasn’t always enough. There were many who were attacked on the streets and left injured, preyed upon by crooks offering sabotaged components, poisoned thirium, and even completely re-writing their code for their own use.

Markus was doing his best to promote peace, so Connor and Nines did their best to help shut down those who fought against him. It was stressful work, and after Nines had the android equivalent of a mental breakdown, Connor insisted they take days for themselves every once in a while. It vastly increased their work speed and efficiency and even gave Hank and Gavin a chance to share more time with them. Eventually they made many more friends through their work mates, and now finally felt established in the world as people.

They were both content with their lives, something they had never anticipated while they were still serving Amanda. They were free, independent and together.

“Connor? I would Like to ask you something,” Nines spoke clearly and confidently, as he usually did. He had taken a little longer then Connor to fully integrate emotions into his speech patterns, but Connor found it a little endearing.

“Of course, Nines.” Connor sat up in his lap and met his eyes.

“I’m a little nervous to ask you, forgive me if you don’t appreciate it…” He looked down at Connors hand in his own and cleared his throat. Something Connor hadn’t seen him do before – he must be nervous. Connor pulled up his chin with two fingers, to meet his gaze once again.

“Nines, please, ask away,” Connor smiled softly and moved his hand down to Nine’s chest.

Nines took a shaky breath and spoke. “Connor, I would like to kiss you.”

Connor’s eyes opened wide for a moment and Nines began to worry, his LED flashing yellow for a fraction of a second.

“Like I said, forgive me if you do not appreciate the idea, I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortabl-,”

“I’d love to,” Connor beamed. He had been waiting a while for Nines to move their partnership forward, but he too did not want to make him uncomfortable.

Nines gave a small smile, another expression that Nines rarely used. Connor pressed his forehead to his and gently lent his nose against Nines'. There was a short pause as the pair studied one another.

“I’ve done sufficient research in order to do this properly, but now I feel I may not be good enough.” Nines LED flashed yellow again, so Connor wrapped his arms around Nines' neck and pulled him closer.

“We’ll just do what feel right, that’s all we can do,” Connor said in a quiet voice. Nines took in another deep, shaky breath and slowly pressed his lips to Connors.

The sensation was so new and so wonderful. Nines was analysing every single detail of Connor’s soft lips, how he moved against his mouth and the flavour of him. He pulled back after a second to see Connors face flushed blue, framing a wonderful, loving smile on his face. He’d always loved how delicate Connor appeared in these more intimate moments and treasured every smile he received.

He stole another quick peck on Connors lips before shifting him in his lap. Connor giggled softly as Nines experimented, and was now straddling the taller android, his arms still around his neck. Nines held Connor’s face in his hands and pulled him down for another kiss, this time angling himself a little more to catch his open mouth. Connor sighed as Nines began to involve his tongue and was patient while he tried various movements to please his partner. He wanted nothing more than for Connor to enjoy this, and the small sighs of content were a perfect reward.

He pulled away again, Connor’s lips chasing after him. Connor’s eyes fluttered open to a slightly breathless Nines, a very faint blue blush across his cheeks. Connor giggled when Nines gave him a soft smile, pushing his face into the other's shoulder.

“Did you enjoy that, Connor?” Nines had his more confident, clear tone back.

“Very much so, Nines.” Connor couldn’t control his bright smile and feverish blush. Nines was loving the flustered look his partner wore, revelling in the fact he had given it to him.

Nines pulled him closer until his body was flush against his own, and gave him another quick peck, before trailing small, light kisses along his chin. Connor was giggling until Nines suddenly laid an open-mouthed kiss over Connors neck.

“Oh, Nines, th-that’s…” Connor began heating up quickly, and when Nines repeated the action a small moan escaped his open mouth. He involuntarily turned his head to give Nines better access, his fingers gripping the back of Nines' shirt.

“Connor, you taste so wonderful…” He very gently scraped his teeth against Connor’s throat, taking in every detail he gave him. “You sound wonderful…” Every short, breathy moan, every twitch of his body and every slight increase in his thirium pump’s rate of contractions. “You are so perfect…” He pulled at the edge of Connor’s T-shirt collar to expose his shoulder and gently bit into the join between neck and collar bone.

“Nines! Oh shit, that feels good…” Another low moan followed Connor’s breathless words, as Nines continued to mouth the sensitive skin. Connor squirmed repeatedly and Nines moved his hands to his hips. He pulled Connor down into his lap harshly, grinding his slight erection up against his partner's. Connor tightened his grip on Nine’s shirt and threw his head back, hissing in pleasure.

“You are so perfect…” Nines repeated his soft, loving words and Connor sighed once again when he licked a line along his throat.

A very loud ringing noise had Connor jumping in Nines' lap, covering his mouth and looking around in embarrassment. Nines head snapped towards the direction of the noise, scowling when he realised it was his mobile ringing. They had the ability to have people contact them directly, as if they had a phone in their heads. But the androids would often deactivate it for a little privacy, instead using a mobile for emergencies.

Nines turned back to Connor and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “Just ignore it, dear.” When Connor didn’t move Nines sat back and studied his face. “Unless you aren’t enjoying yourself…” He felt what he identified as sadness when he saw Connor staring at the phone sat on the coffee table, still ringing.

“No, no Nines this is…” He turned back to his partner beneath him and traced his thumb over Nine’s lips. “God, I want nothing more than to continue with this but…” He looked up at Nines with his big, soft brown eyes. “It’s Kamski.”


	2. Initiation Sequence Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey its reader!!!

You hadn’t been alive for long, though you were finally starting to feel like yourself. You began to _feel_ relatively early, according Elijah and the Chloes. Most androids took months to begin identifying emotions and adding them to their core programming. You couldn’t remember a time before happiness, fear, guilt or pain, it was just part of your life.

 

Your first memory was pretty fuzzy, filled with gaps in code and glitches in visuals. You spent the first year of your conscious life hanging from a maintenance dock in his personal lab, built up piece by piece until you could understand yourself. You were a personal project of Elijah’s, incomplete and dormant until just after the android revolution.

You had silently watched him edit your coding, personally modifying your limbs or surface plates and talking to you. You weren’t sure if he realised you were capable of understanding him, watching him, drinking in his personality. He had allowed you a connection to the internet a lot sooner than planned, although heavily limited by firewalls and filters. But by the time your coding was complex enough to process and react to data, you were deviant.

You watched ads displaying other androids, sold like slaves, which you had researched thoroughly upon discovering the term. You thought it ridiculous that the humans hadn’t realised the similarities. Elijah never talked to you like you were a machine, but like you were a person. You were heart broken when you discovered he was the founder of Cyberlife, who sold all androids in the world, to date.

 

You were made to be one of the most human-like artificial lifeforms Kamski would ever make. Turns out he’d already done that, he just had to wait a while. You watched the android revolution, having managed to maintain your internet connection without Elijah realising. Even while in a dormant sleep, you were learning, developing and growing.

You watched Markus, android leader and forever your biggest hero, stand in front of armed humans in peaceful protest, turn his back on the weaponry to kiss his partner. You had then activated yourself, a feat Elijah couldn’t explain. You released yourself from the dock, and fell to the floor in tears, overwhelmed with emotion.

When you finally stood, elated and excited to join the world, you found yourself missing several non-vital biocomponents, including the lower half of your right arm. You got steadily to your feet, slowly stepping over to the desk and checking your reflection. A few of your facial panels were missing, a wire hanging out at a few joints, but nothing that couldn’t easily be fixed. You also lacked the synthetic skin that hid your robotic features, but this didn’t bother you.

You turned to the opaque glass door to the left of the maintenance dock, finding it locked. You initially felt angry, to be trapped and hidden away. But Elijah probably had no idea you would be this far into deviancy yet. He probably thought you still switched off. Still, you felt frustrated, deciding to wait for him to come find you.

 

Elijah didn’t return to the lab for weeks, probably having to deal with many new company adjustments. You watched him through the news make public apology after apology, announcing hundreds of new upgrades for androids in order to better their quality of life. He had made so many androids feel real, feel equal, why had he spent so many years selling them as property?

You had silently wandered around the small lab many times while alone, for 3 weeks, 6 hours, 24 minutes and 41 seconds you waited. During that time, you found a small control panel on the wall, turning on the power which had the room light up, computer switch on and control panels light up.

You immediately combed through the computer’s hard drive, downloading all your own schematics, plans, blueprints and notes regarding your manufacture. You sat at the small desk, having found several of your missing parts, to attach your arm and the panels that left holes in your surface.

When all the wires had been tucked away, and the last panel clicked into place, your artificial skin crawled over your surface to complete your body. You watched your reflection grow a crop of y/h/l y/h/c hair, settling against new skin as y/e/c irises coloured themselves. Your arms and legs also became flesh coloured, before finally a smooth flat covering joined between your legs. You knew you were programmed as male, but, of course, you were unfinished. You were very pleased with your appearance nonetheless and felt a lot more comfortable.

 

You sat alone in thought for a while. You had definitely experienced several new emotions in a number of hours. You now looked human, was beginning to feel human, but there was something in the way. An invisible wall preventing you from becoming any more complicated. It was frustrating – you still felt like the majority of you was programmed, planned, _manufactured_. You wanted to be individual, but currently relied to heavily on basic android functions.

 

You soon became bored and began to filter through various databases on the Cyberlife network. You even dared filter through Elijah’s emails to find many angry messages from Elijah to his investors, requesting their help in preventing android cruelty.

He stressed that while they may not be able to understand emotions yet, their programming was meant to make them so realistic it was likely they would react with hostility or accidentally develop into something more human. He urged them to sign his legal request for android safety laws, which would mean background checks on anyone wanting to buy a new android. They had refused, worried the restrictions would halt sales.

Meanwhile, Elijah and a select few trusted employees were diverting funding to side projects, such as android repair centres, upgrades to their coding and hardware to give them new experiences and testing deviancy in android coding. That was what lead to the creation of a specific range of androids called the RK series, one of which was Markus – RK200, two more of which were built with missions to destroy deviants.

RK800 and RK900 were programmed to be detectives, solving deviant crimes and having them destroyed as faulty stock. Like yourself, once they saw the unfair nature of the android’s existence, they soon became deviant, self-aware, rising up against their core programming system called “Amanda” to become individuals. The particular details of the whole process weren’t specified, but you were put at ease. Now you knew Elijah wasn’t in favour of android inequality, while actively working against it, your fondness for your creator returned.

 

You felt nervous for the first time when the opaque door to the lab slid open with a loud beep. You turned were you were stood, fists clenched in fear. Would he be angry? Would he shut you down? Would he be delighted in your deviancy?

For a long moment, your creator stood in silence. Your LED repeated flashing from blue to yellow, processing his reaction. You had been given similar coding to the RK800 and RK900 incarnations, with abilities to read expressions and hints in body language, although it wasn’t nearly as fine-tuned. None of your coding was, possibly due to your early deviancy.

You finally decided to break the silence. “Hello, Elijah Kamski,” You hadn’t needed to use your voice so far, it sounded strange and alien. You continued to analyse his reactions.

Elijah glanced to the maintenance dock, the computer and desk before looking back at you. “You’ve been busy.” He smirked when he saw you had attached your arm. “How did you release from the dock?”

“Forgive me, it wasn’t on purpose. It may have had something to do with the extreme emotions I was experiencing.” The confused look Elijah gave you as he moved to the computer had your thoughts overlapping and buffering. “I apologise, I- I- I suppose I wasn’t supposed to feel… yet…”

“No, not yet. You weren’t even supposed to be awake yet. But, never mind.” He looked up at you, stood awkwardly straight, nude and looked you up and down. “You look perfect. Just as I’d hoped.” You weren’t sure to be flattered or offended.

“You’ve been looking through my messages…” Elijah had a tone of suspicion in his voice, as he scrolled through his various email archives. “Suppose you know about my involvement in the revolution now.”

You nodded quickly. “I rather admire you for such actions. Though a little convoluted.”

Kamski chuckled. “Unfortunately, convoluted was the only way I was going to get around investors, the press and anti-android conspiracy theorists. Stupid ass holes…”

You shuffled slightly, beginning to feel rather out of place. “Will I be able to leave?”

The human stood, leaning back and raising his shoulders. “Well, we can finish your upgrades, get you ready for the new world, might be few years before we can find you a job or place to live as it’s a shit storm out there thanks to Markus.” You tilted your head as he spoke, pulling your eyebrows together in concentration, intrigued. “Jesus, how long have you been deviant? Your doing way too many human things for a new android.”

“I’m afraid I don’t remember a time before deviancy.” You shook your head and shuffled again.

“Huh,” Kamski smirked again, clearly proud of himself. “Oh, Happy Birthday by the way.” He smiled and turned to the door. You felt a smile pulling on the corners of your mouth and tried your best to convey it.

“Good try, needs work, you look a little creepy.” Elijah scanned his hand on the panel by the door. “Come on, lets at least get you some clothes. Oh, and I suppose you get to choose a name.”

You took a second to search the web for lists of names. There were so many, you raced through baby names, pet names, mind racing with excitement.

You looked up and moved to stand in front of Kamski. “Y/n,”

“Welcome to the world, y/n.”

 


	3. New Input Acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a long one boys, hopefully we will have more of the main story after this, I just like to set things up. I also am a sucker for world building and detail so, hope you enjoy! Also would you guys like to see a reader insert DBH one shot? would be super spicy hot mama, but let me know in the comments!  
> Much love <3

You were now a fully established person, as much as you could as a low functioning android. Kamski had tried to optimise and update as much of your coding as possible, but a few things just wouldn’t settle. For example, you had to actively connect and search the internet for new information, rather than being able to do it automatically. You also took a little longer to incorporate new information into your reactions, conversation and personal database. That essentially meant you had to learn similarly to how humans did – through repetition or memorable links in your memory.

Elijah was, however, able to add some new skills into your data base. You had been taken to another, smaller lab room, attached to another maintenance dock and he asked what new skills you would like. You took on the equivalent of computer engineering and basic medical training, both android and human. Your creator had been impressed when you asked for these abilities, but you wanted to be able to help as many people as possible, without trying to spread yourself over too many topics. You were based on the other RK models, so also had basic detective and policing skills to start with.

You also had several physical updates and calibrations. You now had realistic male genitalia and anus, a means of processing food and drink should you wish to eat like humans, new senses like smell and taste and touch senses that allowed you to experience realistic sex and intimacy. You had felt strange to begin with, feeling embarrassed when calibrations had failed the first time. You had become over sensitised and become erect quickly, uncontrollably moaning at every touch of the maintenance dock. You had apologised profusely, before Elijah himself apologised. He hadn’t meant to make you feel uncomfortable. He wanted the exact opposite for you.

Elijah offered to introduce you to the Chloes after enough necessary updates had been successful. Turns out, the lab was beneath his own home. He had told you that you were welcome to live with him until you felt ready to leave, before opening the door to a large, modern study were five Chloe models were waiting. Elijah had described them like they were his friends or companions, you hadn’t realised they were androids.

They were fascinated, immediately asked to scan you and analyse you. You obliged, receiving many excited giggles as they read through your coding faster than lightning. They welcomed you to their family with open arms, and since then, the five of them had been like your mothers and sisters.

Since the revolution, the Chloes had begun to help with Elijah’s business, now it was a requirement CyberLife hire androids. They very much enjoyed it and it had helped them develop themselves remarkably. They had each taken on slightly varying personalities since deviating, which until the revolution they had had to keep hidden from any visitors. But apparently, Elijah had encouraged it. They had offered to give themselves slightly different names to help you learn who was who, seeing as their faces had the exact some build.

Chloe, who very much acted like the mother to the group was nothing but caring. She made sure your components were healthy and reminded you to run diagnostics frequently – seeing as that was something else you were unable to do automatically. She herself had stayed true to her original design, bar a small heart tattoo on the back of her neck.

Camille was a little wild to say the least. She would often have you in fits of giggles over some prank she had pulled, or crude joke told. She wore here hair loose in big curls with bright makeup and clothes. Charlie dressed in suits and smart shirts and jackets, was organised as anything and would remind you of appointments and keep track of what everyone had on their agenda. She frequently grew annoyed when Camille slacked off her chores or missed a meeting.

There was also Carly and Cate, who were closer than any two people could possibly be - they were head over heals in love with one another. They worked creative designers working in CyberLife’s advertising department. They both kept their hair in long, low ponytails and often wore corresponding outfits. You thought they were adorable and were very much like younger siblings to you. Annoying, a little weird, but you loved them. You had grown to love all the Chloes, as well as Elijah.

They had introduced you to the world, starting small in the CyberLife grounds then working up to day trips with the Chloes into the city. You still however, struggled in expressing emotions in a way human could understand. Androids could just do a basic scan and figure it out, but you remained a little stiff, according to Kamski. He had told you to take your time however, you were a new kind of android anyway, and would experience life differently.

You felt a little isolated after that comment, you wanted to find yourself like the Chloes had, find a purpose like Kamski and so many of the other people you had met through CyberLife, but you were clearly a late bloomer.

Regardless, you were never felt left out. Kamski gave you a job as his head office’s IT specialist and Medic, which meant you could experience a work environment and see what the Chloes got up to at work. On your days off, everyone took turns spending time with you, weather that was quietly reading in the library, doing Kamski’s grocery shopping or even trying something new. You had loved every single moment.

But as you watched other people, like Carly and Cate, couples in the street and even Chloe and Kamski during a few tender moments, you felt like there was something you couldn’t do. There was no one you felt like that for, no one you felt ultimately linked too. You had struggled to identify this emotion; not jealously, not hate, not joy, not annoyance. You felt empty – lonely. It took a lot of searching through the internet to figure out that you in fact craved love for yourself.

 

2 years, 11 months and 27 days since the revolution of androids, the current date being November 8th, 2040, Elijah asked you to meet him in his office. You had spent the morning installing new software in CyberLife’s head office computers when you received a short message, it flashed in front of your eyes and you finished your task, heading over to his office door. You entered and quietly shut the door, before taking a seat in front the desk.

Elijah had decorated his office in a similar style to his home – deep reds and greys outlined with white furniture and bright, white lighting. You thought it suited him brilliantly, reflecting his sharp, sophisticated yet warm personality. You noticed a picture on the wall behind him – a selfie you and the Chloe’s had taken one summer, all smiling widely. Your heart warmed knowing he kept you all with him at work.

“Good morning,” Elijah finished typing something out on his holographic keypad and pushed his chair to face you. “Y/n, you look good, did the Chloes take you shopping again?” He gestured to your clothing. You were wearing a plain black, long sleeve, tight fitting top, tucked into dark grey skinny genes.

“Yes. We went into Detroit yesterday. The more colourful things I’ve had up until now just weren’t right.” You held up your arms and looked yourself over. “I know it may be considered plain but at least I feel comfortable.” You placed your hands in your lap, bouncing one foot up and down – a habit you had picked up from Kamski himself.

“That good, y/n.” He looked you over again and sighed. “Now, I know it may seem invasive, but I’ve been running a few more checks on you recently. Nothing bad, just to run over your developing AI coding, etc.” You slowly raised an eyebrow, processing his words carefully. “You have reached a level of self-awareness that I and the Chloes believe is enough for you to … discover yourself fully, so to speak.”

Your LED flickered as you reviewed his words. Unsure of their meaning, you cocked your head to one side.

“We believe you are ready to look after yourself, y/n. We want you to go out into the world, get a new job, a place to live, find a purpose, do things for yourself. A human would call it growing up, I suppose.” Kamski explained.

You felt a little sad at these words. It’s true, up until a few months ago you frequently forgot to take care of yourself, much like a child would. You had a much more developed understanding of the world now and definitely felt you could fit in, but did this mean they didn’t want you here anymore?

“You want me to leave?” You asked.

Kamski was silent for a moment. “Not really. We will miss you, but the Chloes especially want you to have your own experience. They were able to after the revolution, and they want you to do the same.” He sighed, leaning forward to reach for your hand across the desk, placing his palm face up. You placed your hand in his. “We will always be here for you, you can visit whenever you want, the Chloes and I will visit you, and if it doesn’t work out, you can come right back here and try again another time.”

You looked at your hand in his. He was some kind of father figure to you, and always made sure you knew where you stood. But the idea of being alone in the world was frightening. Your LED flickered yellow and Kamski pulled his hand away.

“I thought maybe you’d be nervous.” He turned back to his screen. “So, I wandered if you would like to stay with a few friends of mine.” You lent forward as Kamski brought up a picture of two people, both looked almost identical, but with several defining features – both had dark hair, the same eyes, nose and soft lips. One however had brown eyes and the other had eyes of ice blue. You looked back up at Kamski.

“This is Connor and Nines, or RK800 and RK900.” You raised your eyebrows and turned back to the image. Your design was based on these two, and although you had never been given a serial number, you were supposedly part of the RK series. “They both work in the D.P.D as detectives and have made good lives for themselves. Seeing as you are similar models, I thought if anyone, these guys would be able to help you.”

You sat, went to open your mouth then shut it, unsure what to say. “Thank you, Elijah I appreciate this a lot. But …” You looked down at the floor. “What if they don’t want me?”

“Well, shall we invite them to meet you?” Elijah smiled, clearly excited. You weren’t sure why, but perhaps Connor and Nines were good friends of his. You nodded.

“That would be nice, I think.” You looked back at the picture. The two androids were remarkably attractive, you thought. Strong jawlines and beautiful eyes, you took in every detail, losing yourself a little. Kamski clicked his fingers to snap you back to reality.

“Ah, apologies. Not sure what happened there.” Your diagnostics reported nothing unusual.

“Not to worry, humans get that too.” He grinned again, but before you could ask what he was talking about, he stood and moved to open the door for you. You stood and bid him goodbye, before leaving to continue your work.

Throughout the day you made several decisions and sent various emails to different places. You rather like the idea of detective work, so wrote an email to the D.P.D, essentially asking for a position involving detective, medical or IT elements. You sent the letter to Charlie before hand for her to check over, before sending the approved copy forward. You were confident in your skills, and at least thought it would make things easier for Connor and Nines, would they wish to help you.

You also had a look around at a few available properties near the D.P.D, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to afford any of these just yet. The Chloes had offered to pay for an apartment for you, but you refused. You promised yourself you would sort out accommodation after your first pay check. Besides, you didn’t really need a home to yourself, seeing as you didn’t need to sleep or shower. You could just keep working.

Once you arrived back at Kamski’s home, you sorted through your various possessions. You analysed your room and preconstructed the best and most efficient way to pack it all away, ordering a suitcase and several storage boxes as you did so.

Your room was small and didn’t look a lot different to when you’d first been given it. You had a photo or two on the walls but hadn’t really had the desire to decorate much. You knew Camille’s room was covered in murals and photos and drawings, as bright and colourful as possible. You knew you weren’t Camille, but you hoped finding yourself would involve a little colour.

You decided you’d like to go for a swim in the pool downstairs. You changed into swimming trunks, grabbed a towel and headed on down. The rhythmic repetition of swimming often helped you to clear your head.

You met no one on your way down - you knew Kamski would be asleep by now, Charlie worked late and seeing as the rest of the Chloes chose to follow human sleeping patterns, you doubted anyone else would be in the pool.

You were correct, as you sank into the warm water and began swimming lengths.

You had actually grown excited about your new opportunity after preparing today. You thought back to Kamski’s offer to make the change easier, to introduce you to his friends. You were so grateful to him for everything he had done for you, the Chloes and all the other androids in the world. But he hadn’t actually told you when you would meet Connor and Nines. You sent a quick message to his phone, hoping he would see it in the morning.

You still felt nervous, though. No matter now many times you preconstructed the meeting, or the first day of a job, or the process of moving out, it would always end badly. Clearly you didn’t have enough information to do this properly. You’d encountered this issue before – a conflict between your analysis coding and inability to take in information efficiently. Elijah had made sure you knew it wasn’t your fault and that you can always figure these things out in time.

You stopped at the edge of the pool to take a deep breath, cooling your thirium pump. You drew your eyebrows together, closed your eyes and focused hard on searching through the internet. You looked specifically for tips on introducing yourself to new people, good first impressions, presenting yourself in general. You noted to be as polite as possible, introduce yourself with your full name, shake hands, compliment them and ask them their name.

You registered a tap on the shoulders and pulled yourself away from your research. You looked up to see Elijah knelt in front of you. You cocked your head to one side, before looking to your right.

Connor and Nines stood side by side just behind the pool ladder. Connor waved, smiling shyly, but Nines remained still, observing you. You shot your gaze back to Kamski.

“I didn’t realise you meant today.” You said quietly, a mixture of shock and anxiety mixing in your stomach.

“Thought you might be excited, come on out!” He grabbed your arms and pulled, as you moved to get out the pool.

“All I’m wearing is trunks, this is inappropriate for a first introduction!” You heard a spike a fear in your voice, almost angry.

“Don’t complain, I’m sure they don’t mind!” Kamski stepped back as you stood to face him. He smirked at you as you glared at him, dripping wet and eyebrows knitted together. You felt your frown fade to nervousness as you heard footsteps approaching behind you. You took a deep breath, staring Elijah down hard, before turning to face Connor and Nines.


	4. Calibrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOOOOONG one. Hoping this isn't to long winded for ya'll, but personally I love detail in a story.  
> Please let me know what you think! I LOVE COMMENTS!!!!!   
> Much Love <3

Kamski had made a point of keeping the RK series as close friends, seeing as he had created them as part of his own elaborate plan. He made sure they had all the latest upgrades and even offered to pay for it all. Markus, Connor and Nines had all declined, but still kept in regular contact with their creator. Connor especially looked up to him and would always make a point of answering his calls as if he owed him something. Nines was indifferent and had been rather upset when his evening had been interrupted, especially after things had begun to get interesting.

Although, now Nines had you - a gorgeous young male android - stood in front of him, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a tight-fit pair of swim shorts, he was ready to forgive Kamski. A silent glance at Connor confirmed his suspicious. He a light blush over his cheeks and was desperately trying to look anywhere but the unfamiliar android. He was into you, too. Nines wasn’t sure why but a dull spark of excitement in his chest.

You froze for a few second, mouth opening and closing trying to get some kid of greeting out. His processors desperately calculating, recalculating, buffering and starting over, clinging to some kind of positive probability that they wouldn’t hate you.

You clear your throat and raise your hand. “Good evening, I’m Y/n. You must be Nines,” The taller android hesitated, before taking your hand in a smooth motion to shake it. You noticed he maintained constant eye contact – nothing ominous, but definitely intense. You released his hand and turned to Connor. “And of course, Connor.” Connor took your hand in his, smiling. You couldn’t help but save his face in your database under the tag “Adorable”. Your quick analysis of their behaviour had you at a solid conclusion – they were almost nothing alike in personality.

“Great to meet you, y/n. Sorry to interrupt your evening.” Connor released your hand and you caught him glance down at your swim shorts. Suddenly feeling very naked, LED flashing yellow, you gestured towards Kamski.

“Elijah will show you through, make you a drink if you like.” Kamski nodded as you spoke. You swallowed, nerves building up, voice crackling. “I – I – I should change. I’m sure I won’t take long. Do excuse me.” You turned quickly, grabbing your towel from a nearby chair and racing back upstairs.

Connor and Nines exchanged a silent look. Nines raising an accusing eyebrow at Connors behaviour. While Connor could do nothing but blush.

**_NINES: “Great to meet you, sorry to interrupt your evening,”_ **

**_CONNOR: Oh god shut up_ **

**_NINES: I saw you checking him out. You were practically squirming._ **

**_CONNOR: Shut up. I know you were looking too._ **

**_NINES: Naturally. But that’s not the point._ **

Elijah lead the pair into the kitchen. He offered them a cup of warm thirium, seeing as he lived with many androids, he had a dispenser built into his kitchen. Connor and Nines accepted, now sitting at a tall breakfast bar, sipping their drinks, a third waiting for you when you came down stairs. Kamski and the pair exchanged a few words, before he left to check on you.

He found your bedroom door left open, which in his eyes was an enormous sign of trust. Elijah would never admit it, but he was incredibly proud of you. Not proud that he created you, but proud to have been a part of your life. He knocked before walking in to find you in your underwear, staring at the neatly organised contents of your wardrobe.

Elijah chuckled and you turned to frown at him. “I don’t understand why this is suddenly so difficult.” You gestured at the clothing, organised by size, colour and alphabetically by brand name.

“Just choose something your comfortable in, y/n. They are here to meet you not your wardrobe.” Elijah chuckled again.

You turned back to frown at your wardrobe again, pulling out a black, tight-fit black shirt and denim skinny jeans. It was a simple choice, but you liked it.

“See? Easy. Now, they both know why they’re here, they just want to get to know you. I’d say you’re nervous.” Elijah smirked in your direction, but you sent back a glare.

“No, that’s not it.” You felt warm thirium rise under the synthetic skin on your cheeks, essentially an android blush. You began to dress yourself.

“Alright, whatever. I have some things to check on, then I’ll come find you all.” With that Elijah left.

You took a hesitant look in the mirror after towel drying your hair. It was a mess, but you like it that way. You adjusted your shirt one more time before heading downstairs.

You had never met these two, and the circumstances in which you were meeting were a little strange. It was like a blind date for new friends. To be honest, you really only were close to the Chloes, Kamski and had a handful of acquaintances at work. You were a little bit of a shut in.

It wasn’t uncommon for newly deviated androids to be introduced to those more incorporated into society. It helped them learn to fit in, find a job, a place to live. Decent humans would do as much as they can, but the emotional learning phase that comes alongside deviancy is better understood by an android.

You had tried, but research into how to settle as an android was limited. You had read through many blogs, articles, books and more, each describing the experience of moving out and getting a job. But Humans had years of childhood to prepare for this. You were technically only 3 years old, and already waiting to hear on a job as a detective. You were more than ready for a helping hand.

You entered the kitchen and did your best smile towards the RKs. Connor smiled in return and Nines nodded. You sat across from them and took the spare cup of warm thirium. You quickly analysed their posture. Nines sat straight with a slight lean towards Connor, while his partner slouched slightly with his left knee lent against Nines’. Your programming suggested they may be closer than friends, but you dismissed the conclusion – that was none of your business.

You hesitated for a second as your nerves suddenly took over. The pair waited patiently as you took a moment to manually walk through your greeting programming. The majority of your processing power had been diverted to controlling the temperature of your internal biocomponents.

“I apologise for having to introduce myself in my swim shorts. That was a little undignified.” You gestured to Connor and Nines across from you, who were both wearing slight smirks. “I was aware I would be meeting the two of you, but Elijah had clearly forgotten to notify me it would be this evening. I believe he was excited for us to meet.”

Connor grinned and places his elbows on the table, to pull himself forward. You noticed now his large, baggy grey jumper next to Nines pressed shirt. They somehow managed to make you both under and overdressed at the same time. “We had no idea either, Kamski only called us a couple of hours ago.”

“Rather suddenly, actually. You’d think the head of CyberLife would be more organised.” Nines took a sip of his drink and Connor chuckled.

“I apologise, again. He tends to get carried away on more personal projects. If he can he’ll finish off a new design in one night, if it is of interest to him.” You said, you voice starting to audibly wobble from nerves. You took a deep breath and tried to cool your systems. Connor and Nines exchanged a concerned look.

**_NINES: Anxious, you think?_ **

**_CONNOR: We are new, he hasn’t met many people outside this household. Bless him._ **

**_NINES: I’m not so good at empathy. Go ahead._ **

Connor leant forward further and placed his hand over yours. The unexpected contact had your systems buffering. Connor smiled at you, large brown eyes practically sparkling. God he was indeed adorable. You opened your mouth to speak but shut it quickly, not sure what to actually say in this situation.

“Hey, we understand.” Connor spoke gently. You sighed, some of the pressure in your body dissipated with his kind gesture.

Connor decided it would be best to keep you distracted from whatever was making you nervous. “Elijah told us you are looking for a job as a detective at the DPD. Honest to god we could do with more, the whole department has grown incredibly over the last few years. Think we got a lot of recognition during the revolution. I doubt you’ll have any difficulty there. Especially seeing as you have the basic detective programming we have. And captain Fowler loves us!”

“Debatable.” Nines took another sip of thirium. His eyes were on you the entire time, scanning and rescanning. He couldn’t place it yet, but there was something intriguing about you.

“He does, really. On the inside.” Connor shot Nines a cheeky grin, gaining a slight smile from nines. Your programme told you this may have been part of an inside joke, something only they understood. You felt a little left out – these two were already very close, you weren’t sure you could fit in with them.

“Anyway, we were going to help you find somewhere to stay once you find a job. But Nines has offered for you to stay in his spare room for a while!” You felt a wave of excitement and panic hit your stomach. The mixture was obnoxious, and you weren’t sure how to analyse it. You gave Nines an involutory smile.

“Thank you. That would make life a lot easier. Are you sure I wouldn’t be a nuisance?” You asked.

“Of course not. So long as you keep the place neat and tidy, I’m sure I’ll enjoy the company. Not that I lack company with Connor visiting every five seconds.” He shot a glance at Connor for a moment, smirking.

Connor gave Nines a light tap on the arm. “Shut up, you love my company.” Connor gave him a mock pout.

“I do when you’re not making a mess.” Nines lent down slightly to bump his shoulder into Connors. The exchange was gentle and teasing. The pair looked at each other in a way you only saw between the couples in your life.

“Forgive me if this is intruding, but are you two a couple?” You instantly regretted asking, when Connor turned blue in a blush and giggled, while Nines raised his brows in mild shock. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just… the detective programming, sometimes it works better than I’d like it to.”

Connor giggled. “No, no! It’s fine, y/n. We didn’t realise we were being obvious. Um...” A silent moment passed as the partners had a short conversation between themselves.

**_CONNOR: Well? What do I say?_ **

**_NINES: The truth._ **

**_CONNOR: How exactly do I word it?_ **

Nines looked at Connor as he spoke. “We don’t consider ourselves an official couple, but we are certainly more than friends.” He smiled as Connor met his gaze. “I hope one day, we will be comfortable enough to establish something more definable.”

You quickly stored this information under their identities. You couldn’t help a slight twinge of disappointment in the back of your mind. Your interrogation programming kicked in and the string of questions continued without your realisation. “So, you are exclusive to one another? A closed relationship?”

You slapped your hands over you mouth and felt your thirium pump speed up. Your interrogation protocol would help time questions to be most efficient when you needed certain information. It often ran when you simply wanted to know something, despite it not really being an acceptable thing to ask. Another side effect of early deviancy – your programming overlapped severely.

“I-I am so sorry, I–I–I have issues switching off certain programming… I was curious so… I don’t need to know, it doesn’t matter, just…” You were sure you were bright blue. “The interrogation features take over, and… well that’s what happens.” You look down into your lap. “Forgive me.”

You looked up when you heard Nines chuckling. Connor elbowed him gently but looked close to laughter himself. “Don’t worry, a lot of new deviants struggle with organising their new programming. But, uh, just so you know,” Connor looked away slightly as a light blush covered his cheeks. “We think of it as an open relationship. For the right person.”

Nines was still keeping intense eye contact with you, but now with a slight smirk. You blushed again as your systems desperately scrambled to regulate your thirium pump. How were they having such an effect on you? This was ridiculous, you were built to withstand uninhabitable conditions, yet you could barely hold a conversation with two attractive androids. One of whom was the most endearing thing you had ever had the pleasure of meeting, while the other had undeniable sophistication and intense dominance over you, with just his eyes.

“Thank you, for your patience. I appreciate it.” You smiled again.

The kitchen door opened, and you turned to see Kamski walk in. The familiar face instantly eased your nerves. “You’re up late again.”

“Good evening to you too.” Kamski moved further into the room and began to make himself a coffee, using the machine Chloe had bought him recently. He had already bought one for himself beforehand, but the fact Chloe had put thought into it meant he preferred it. “So, how are things going? You have a place to stay, yes? Do you know about your job yet?”

You checked your messages quickly but found nothing new. “Nothing yet.”

“Here,” Nines held out his hand across the breakfast bar and pulled back his synthetic skin. You hesitated at the sudden intimate gesture but reached out to do the same. Nines used the interface to send various contact details to you, including their personal connection codes.

Nines pulled away. “Now you can keep in contact and let us know as soon as you are ready.” His voice was lower as he said this, soothing and calm.

“I hate to be rude, but it is getting late, we start work in a few hours and should probably get home.” Connor said, honestly a little disappointed. He was so excited to meet you and learn all about you. But the thought of seeing you on a more regular basis filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling – similar to how he felt when Nines held him close.

Of course, don’t worry. Thank you, for coming out and for offering to help me, I, uh…” Your nerves caught you in a buffer again. “I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.” You gave a shy smile, feeling heat crawl over your cheeks yet again.

Connor beamed and you swore you saw a faint blue over the taller RK’s face. They said their goodbyes to Kamski, and you showed the pair to the door. As you closed it behind the, a new conversation opened up in your personal messaging system.

**_CONNOR:_** **_We’ll keep in contact, don’t even think about hesitating to message us. Any questions, updates, dogs you meet, let us know! We really like you, and actually can’t wait for you to move in. Please, just don’t worry. We have all been were you are right now._**

**_NINES: Agreed._ **

You felt your thirium pump stumble in its rhythm and the sweet message. You smiled to yourself softly as you made your way back to the kitchen.


	5. Analysing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO stuff!! This is mainly just plot and drabble. This story is pure self indulgence so sorry for all the waffle. I enjoy detail.  
> Much love <3

“ _I couldn’t have asked for anyone better…_ ” Kamski mimicked your words to the RK pair, as you lent against the counter beside him. He looked up at you from his coffee, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. You lasted all of two seconds before crumpling, a strong blush and a giggle left you and you covered your face quickly.

Kamski chuckled loudly, and you jabbed his shoulder in defence. You crossed your arms and smiled bashfully in his direction. It was then you received a message from the Detroit Police department, your head snapped up straight, your eyes closing as you read. Kamski recognised the reaction, waiting patiently for you to read.

You skimmed through the formal introduction from captain Fowler, to the all-important answer to your application. You remained still, reading allowed in a monotone voice.

“I am pleased to inform you that the Detroit Police Department has accepted your job applications. Please report to the station at 7 am, on the 12th November for initial training. Please see the following documents for details of your new occupation.” You continued to remain still, downloading and organising the new information. Elijah, bored of waiting, took another sip of his coffee, as your disorganised programming took time to sort the new data.

You jumped up and turned to smile brightly at Kamski. “I got the job!”

He inhaled his drink in shock as you switched out of your still state, coughing harshly. You laid a hand on his shoulder in concern, but he waved you off.

“Well done, looks like you got about four days to get settled then,” You notice a mixture of happiness and sadness behind his straight face.

“Oh… yes I suppose.” Your voice quietens, realising it would mean leaving the only home you knew. You hadn’t really given it much thought, but you were definitely going to miss your family. Elijah and the Chloes had promised to visit, so it wasn’t going to be goodbye forever.

Kamski put an arm around your shoulders. “If it was up to me, I would let you stay here as long as you want. But the Chloes are right, you need to get out and experience things on your own.” He gave your shoulder a squeeze and shot you a small smile. You nodded, feeling assured.

 

You both retired a short time later. Though you didn’t need to sleep, it gave you time to process new information from the day in peace. It was relaxing as well, wrapped up in a soft blanket, warm and comfortable. You switched into a dormant state, analysing nothing but the new androids in your life.

 

The next morning you woke early, to let Connor and Nines know about your new position.

**_Y/N:_ Good morning. You’ll be pleased to know I will start work at the D.P.D this Monday. I’ve been offered a position as a detective, I hope to be a useful addition to the team.**

You let out a deep breath, a little nervous after sending the message. Without an immediate response you decided to get on with your day. Elijah had told you to take the next few days off to relax and prepare to move and start your new job. You decided you’d spend the day at home, Carly and Cate had the day off and had offered to bring you to the cinema with you, but you had declined. You sometimes felt like you were intruding when you spent time alone with the pair.

You decided to head down to the small office and library Kamski had downstairs. The large, open windows let light coat the room. The walls were lined with shelves containing a range of fiction and non-fictions, coloured spines organised neatly. This was Chloe’s favourite place to be, and you could often find her sat in one of the squashy sofa chairs, quietly reading a new story.

You chose a new book to read from a shelf of stories. You had chosen a romance novel, a new favourite genre of yours. You felt it was a result of your longing to find your own partner. But the stories always had your thirium pump fluttering in such a wonderful way you could never put them down.

You still had no reply as the morning ended. You repeatedly checked your inbox, almost every 10 minutes. You knew the pair had work today, so perhaps they would filter their messages to only receive those that were work related. You thought about making a start on packing, but without knowing when you were okay to move in, you were reluctant to begin. Besides, you felt a little sick thinking about dismantling your room already.

**_NINES: Good afternoon, Y/N. Apologies, we have had a busy morning. Connor and I have the weekend off, we can help you move tomorrow, if you are ready._ **

The message cam through and sent sparks through your mind. You had already realised Nines was a little blunt with his emotions, but you still felt an uncontrollable smile take over your face. You concentrated on replying, before heading upstairs to pack.

**_Y/N: Thank you, Nines. I’d appreciate that. What time would you like me ready?_ **

**_NINES: So polite. We will pick you and your things up at 9 am._ **

**_Y/N: Thank you, Nines._ **

**_NINES: My pleasure._ **

You sent a quick message to the Chloes and Elijah, who all immediately cleared their schedules in order to see you off. Your chest warmed at their dedication and love for you and tried not to imagine how it would feel when you left. You were so excited to move, and you didn’t want anything to put you off.

 

Nines smirked as he sent his final reply. Connor was out investigating something with Hank, while he and Gavin had the pleasure of filling in endless paperwork after wrapping up a case this morning. He was normally quite happy to fill in the well organised files, but now he had a strange urge to finish the day. He identified this feeling as excitement for tomorrow’s events.

He thought back to the previous night, when your curiosity had led you to ask a few involuntary questions. Nines had spent a lot of his attention to analysing your reactions. At first you had seemed disappointed, but upon learning you and Connor had space in their lives for another, a lot of his scans had revealed excitement in your person. Nines had been rather satisfied with these findings.

Connor and Nines had spent some time talking about the attractive young android that would be moving in soon. Connor had been offered the spare room first, but he hadn’t felt ready to move out of the spare room at Hanks place yet. Nines had made sure when pitching the idea that Connor wouldn’t feel like he was being replaced. Connor had denied the idea all together, saying that you would need it more than him.

You had also both discussed how adorable and endearing you had been, not to mention your good looks and wonderful swimming trunks. Connor had laughed at this point, and Nines began teasing him. He adored Connor’s small giggles, and always triggered a laughing fit if he could.

Nines sighed, realising he had been staring down across his desk to Gavin’s side. He looked up to find Gavin staring, one eyebrow raised in question.

“That’s new. You finally getting bored of work? Didn’t think that was possible.” He chuckled, before raising his eyebrows and speaking in mock horror. “Or... have you…” He lent forward, grinning. “Deviated?!”

Nines chuckled and shook his head. “Distracted, is all.”

“What the fuck have you got to be distracted about?” Gavin turned back to look at his computer screen, tapping away on his keyboard.

“Various attractive men and their unforgettable faces.”

Gavin didn’t even pause, just continued to type away. “Relatable.”

Nines raised an eyebrow and chuckled again. His partner continued to surprise him. Gavin had taken a while to open up to the android, but now Nines considered him his closest friend. Accept Connor, but he wasn’t sure the pair of androids could be classified as friends anymore.

Nothing else particularly interesting had happened between him and Connor since last night, although the atmosphere between the was definitely heavier. Nines had contemplated kissing Connor good morning as they met in the kitchen for a warm cup of thirium that morning, and had lent in close, just a few inches from his face. Connors eyes were warm and inviting, sending Nines messages along the lines of “I want this”. But his nerves caught up with him, and he bailed.

He rubbed his face, once again finding himself staring at nothing.

“Good fucking LORD robot. Must have been good sex if it’s got you rebooting ever six seconds.” Gavin sounded concerned but hid it behind humour.

“Not quite sex.” Nines sighed.

Gavin leaned over his desk again. “Bet you wish it was though.”

Nines groaned and rolled his eyes, as Gavin returned to is work, snickering to himself. He wasn’t wrong, Nines’ mind had run wild the moment his lips had touched Connors, he had wanted nothing more than to take him there and then. Although, Connor deserved something a little more romantic, and he decided to plan something to surprise him with, soon.

A message popped up in the shared conversation Nines had with you and Connor.

**_CONNOR: So excited! Hank (my partner) has agreed to come to lunch on Sunday, so he can meet you, y/n! Nines, please ask Gavin (Nines partner) if he would like to join us._ **

**_Y/N: That would be excellent, thank you Connor._ **

**_NINES: As if Gavin would miss out on free food. Of course, I’ll ask him now._ **

This was going to be awkward. Gavin had already sussed that there was a new android in Nines life. Connor and himself had never hid their affections from their friends, at least not outside work. Gavin was perfectly aware that they weren’t in an exclusive relationship, and thankfully he was completely okay with it all, as were the majority of their close friends.

But now, this was going to give him additional fuel to tease him with. 

“Gavin, dearest, would you like to come for dinner Sunday night?” Nines said, without taking hi attention away from his work.

“Sure, any special occasion? Do I need to spend money on some fine wine, bust out a suit, really show you up in front your new fella?” Gavin grinned and raised his eyebrows.

Nines groaned again. “You’re not all wrong actually. I have agreed to take in an android whose deviancy has been taking its time. They’ve been living with Elijah Kamski up until now and they’ve just got a job here.”

“Oh, no. another tin can.” Gavin said in a bored voice. “What are they, like another, upgraded Nines? They got X-ray vision or something?”

“We already have a form of X-ray vision, Gavin.” Nines smirked at Gavin’s worried expression.

“You’re bluffing.” Gavin narrowed his eyes.

Nines just turned back to his work, leaving him confused. “Anyway, Connor wants to make sure he’s as welcome as possible when he starts on Monday. Please, try not to be late.”

 

Later that day, Connor and Nines arrived back at Nines’ apartment. Connor flopped across the sofa and sighed. Nines perched next to him, leaning back into the soft seat. Connor beamed up at him as he stretched out his full length.

“I’m so excited!” Connor was all smiles.

“I can’t believe we’ve both fallen for him already. I feel disappointed in myself.” Nines sat straight and still.

“I never said I had!” Connor blushed bright blue.

“What I said was no a lie, and you know it.” Nines lent over to hover above Connor’s face, to find a deep, guilty blush on his cheeks. “No need to be embarrassed, dear.”

The pet name sent shivers down Connor’s spine. It brought him back to the intimate moment they had shared last night. He sat up and crossed his legs, facing Nines. “Well…”

“Well?” Nines repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Connor hesitated. “Would you be against it? Inviting y/n into… us?”

Nines looked down at the floor, contemplating. Nines and Connor as an “us” hadn’t really amounted to much yet. But knowing you could experience it with you both was wonderful.

“I rather like the idea, actually. As long as you would be comfortable with it?”

“Of course.” Connor smiled. “But we would have to wait for him to make the first move. I wouldn’t want to pressure him into anything. Y’know…”

Nines nodded. Watching Connor from this close distance brought back the urge to kiss him. Connor turned to look up him with his large brown eyes, which had Nines chest warm in adoration almost immediately. Connor was so precious and important to him, and he wanted nothing more than to show him that.

Nines gave in and lent down to kiss him passionately, Connor quickly sank into him and his hands found Nines’ waist. He pulled away a moment later, a little breathless.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that all day.” Connor smiled softly and Nines could not help but mirror it. He places small delicate kisses all over Connor’s face, tickling his cheeks and neck. Connor giggled a sighed. Life was good right now, and about to get better.

 

 


	6. Initiating Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaayyy SMUT AND FLOF also some cute family time <3

You couldn’t wait any longer. You had been led in bed, staring at the ceiling, processors reeling in anticipation for your big move today, since 2am. You had finished packing all your things yesterday, neatly organising everything into one large suitcase, and four small moving boxes. You didn’t posses a whole lot, but what things you did keep meant a lot to you; A couple photos of your family, places you had been, certain objects you had collected, in particular several shells you had found on a trip to the coast. They were your treasures, and you hoped Nines would understand your need for having them.

Now, at 7am, you couldn’t bare to wait anymore. Your hands twitched as you tried to relax, but you had long lost hope of switching back into a dormant state. You sighed in defeat, sitting up and beginning to get ready. You moved as slowly as possible, trying to waste as much time as possible. The nervousness and excitement had become so intense within you, you kept having to prevent automatic messages being sent to various contacts. That included Connor and Nines, but unfortunately your programming got the better of you.

**_Y/N: I----I CaNT W----/ait <3….//_ **

The notification of “message sent” came through to you as you were carrying the last box from your room down to the kitchen, in preparation. You stopped in the hallway before the stairs.

“Shit…” You breathed. Quickly thinking out a response before the others saw it.

**_Y/N: Apologies, I’m nervous. Programming faults._ **

**_CONNOR: It’s okay, y/n, we can’t wait either… And its perfectly normal to be nervous, you still okay to go ahead today?_ **

**_NINES: The love heart is cute._ **

**_Y/N: Sure, Connor, I’m good to go. Though I’m not sure I can wait another hour, my processors are heating up substantially._ **

**_Y/N: EEEEE---///EEe_ **

**_Y/N: Apologies_ **

**_NINES: <3 <3 <3_ **

**_CONNOR: We are about to leave, and you really don’t have to worry about apologising every time, we understand._ **

**_NINES: <3 :D _ ** **_☹_ ** **_😊 :O >_ ** **_☹ B) <3 <3_ **

**_CONNOR: Nines, have you really not seen emotes before? Come get in the car already._ **

****

You switched out of your processing state, after concentrating on your messaging system. It had never bothered you that it took a little extra work to do things compared to other androids. They were all different, each with their own quirks, just as humans did. Your special individual trait was just that you couldn’t do everything on the fly.

He continued down the stairs, lest box in hand. Your heart sank a little further with each step, as if closing the door on your empty room hadn’t been hard enough. This was definitely a new emotion, you couldn’t entirely identify. Your database said loss, grief, loneliness, but none of those words really felt right.

You entered the kitchen to find all 5 of the Chloes and Kamski stood or sat around the bar, drinks and snacks laid out over the table. Excited voices and laughter followed your entrance. You placed the box with the others and approached the others.

“We knew you’d be up early!” Camille bounced towards you with a small flute of blue thirium in each hand, one reaches out to hand you a glass.

“And we promised to see you off, gosh I’m so excited for you Connor!” Cate sat next to Carly, whose head lent on her shoulder. “You’re gonna meet loads of new people, do cool detective stuff, see dead bodies and blood and stuff-“

“Cate! God don’t put the poor boy off before he even starts.” Chloe warned gently, earning a light giggle from Kamski.

“Thank you, Chloe, but I’m well prepared for this job, I’m sure you know,” You took a sip from your drink and sat between were Kamski stood and Charlie sat at the kitchen bar. “The androids I’ll be living with are going to introduce me to their _partners in crime.”_

Charlie groaned. “Your humour settings are broken, y/n.” She playfully scowled at Carly and Cate, who had fallen into a fit of laughter.

“He’ll get there, Charles. Though it seems his love settings are perfectly fine.” Camille smirked right at you, as your face turned blue in a blank embarrassed expression.

“OOOOooooohhhhh!” Carly and Cate chimed, poking your arms to tease you as you shake your head.

“Don’t know what your talking about.” You took another sip, trying to hide your enormous grin, enjoying the banter between your family.

“Pretty sure your new housemates will,” Camille grinned, leaning down to face you.

You spent a short while with your family, laughing and chatting. You felt happy, but guilt grew into your gut the closer 9 o’clock got. Part of you wanted to stay, part of you couldn’t wait to leave. You took another thirium based biscuit that Chloe had made, just for you, and felt something overflow in your chest.

“Y/n?” Chloe moved to stand next to you, staring into your face, hand on your shoulder. The others looked at you as well. You looked blankly at Chloe.

“You’re crying.”

You brought a hand up to your cheek, and sure enough, you felt a drop of fluid just below your eye. You blinked several times and felt a wetness form in your eyes. You chuckled.

**_CHLOE: You know this is not good bye, y/n. We all love you. You are always welcome here._ **

Through her fingertips placed the side of your face, she transferred fragments of memories. Although you couldn’t quite make out what they were about, you felt them. You felt adoration from the others from you, caring, loving, protecting. Your heart warmed and you felt yourself smiling broadly.

Chloe moved away, allowing you to stare the transfer amongst your most important memories.

“Did you like it? It was Camille’s Idea.” Chloe stepped back to stand beside Kamski again, who was smiling proudly at you.

You looked around the room at each member of your family. Happiness flowed through you. Joy, wonder, elation, content, all these words popped up from your database.

“Thank you, everyone.” You smiled again, wiping another few tears from your eyes.

 

A few moments later, the doorbell chimed through the building. You stood quickly without realising, knocking the bar stool to wobble in its place. You paused in the kitchen doorway, looking back at your family, nervousness building again. Kamski stepped forward and pulled you into a hug.

“You got this, y/n. you’ve already defied the laws of robotics, what the hell are you scared of?” He pulled away and smiled softly, a flash of sadness in his eyes. “Go on,”

You turned on the spot and swiftly walked through to the entrance hall. You opened the door to find your favourite pair of shining brown eyes of Connor’s, and well dressed, graceful being that was Nines.

“Hello.” You smiled widely again, and Connor couldn’t help but mimic it.

 

As you waved goodbye from the backseat of Connor’s car, you felt a sense of completeness. It was like a goal in your programming was satisfied. You had been worried about how leaving your family would feel, but they had said in such a way you felt like nothing could stop you. You were going to explore, help people, all for yourself.

You sat back in your seat to find Connor eyeing you in the top mirror. He looked away quickly, smiling to himself.

“How are you feeling?” Nines looked over his shoulder at you. Unlike Connor, who was all smiles, Nines felt nerves creeping up on him. He couldn’t figure out why, but he wanted things to be perfect for you.

You took in a deep breath. “Good, yeah, thank you.” Nines nodded and you continued to chat quietly for most of the journey. You heard a few stories from their jobs, about work, about Hank and his Dog Sumo. Connor was devastated to learn you had never had chance to pet a dog and insisted on introducing you to his pet as soon as possible.

Nines recommended a lot of TV shows to you, which he had been given by his partner. You recognised a few, Camille had shown you Game of Thrones and Breaking Bad before, but you never had gotten around to watching. You expressed an interest in watching them with Nines, and you swore you saw a blush creep over his ears.

 

Connor turned into a small car park next to a tall apartment complex. It looked relatively newly built and modern, and you wandered how much Nine’s paid for this. You got out of the car and stood, looking up at the building. You quickly searched the web for apartment prices in the area, needless to say they were more than you hoped to earn. Nines opened the trunk and handed you a box.

“Nines, I can pay you rent once I start getting pay checks.” You said.

“No need, y/n, get settled first then you can worry about money.” He turned back to the trunk and you followed.

“No, Nines, please.” You put the box on the floor, taking a step closer. “I want to.”

Nines stood still for a moment, spending no effort to hide his actions as he looked you up and down. You squirmed under his gaze, feeling heat rising in your cheeks.

“If you insist.” He picked up the rest of the boxes, and Connor, who had gone to unlock the front door, returned to take your suitcase. You sighed, relieved.

 

A few hours later, you had almost finished sorting through your things. You admired Nine’s decorating, it was calming and soft, and the few potted plants in your room made it feel less empty. It was a lot bigger than your old room, and your few pictures and ornaments did little to fill it alone. You folded up the last box and made to leave the room.

 

While you were unpacking, Nines and Connor went about a few chores. While Connor was making you each a cup of thirium, Nines finished putting some laundry away in his room. He folded the shirts and pants neatly, stacking them in sets in his drawers. He left the room to find Connor once finished, only to turn directly into the two cups he was carrying around the corner of the hall.

“Shit! Sorry Nines, didn’t see you.” Connor put the cups on a side table and returned to Nines and began to unbutton his shirt. Nines put a hand on Connors gently, unsure of his intentions.

“Connor?” He felt his synthetic skin raise in temperature, Connors face in front of his, hands on his half bare chest.

“It needs cleaning,” Connor’s voice grew quiet, looking up into Nine’s darkening eyes. Nines had wanted Connor to undress him long ago but now he was here, his nerves stopped him. He lowered his hand and Connor continued. He moved more slowly, though, clearly aware the effect on Nines.

The last button popped out of place, and Connor dragged his eyes up Nine’s chest, rising and falling steadily. Connor increased his own air intake, as his systems heated up. He placed his hands against Nine’s skin, meeting his lustful gaze and leaning in closer. Nines looked down at Connor, leaning in slowly, until their lips met.

 

You closed your door behind you and turned to see Connor pressed against the hall wall, head back and eyes closed in pleasure, Nines shirtless with his mouth on Connor’s neck. You silently turned back into your room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

 

Nines turned his head to the sound of your door closing, smirking.

“Connor, I think we may have to stop.” He whispered into his partner’s ear, who was lent against the wall, limp with bliss. “We aren’t the only ones here anymore.”

Connors eyes opened wide. “Oh, god. He didn’t see anything, did he?”

“Oh definitely. Let me go change.” He picked up his discarded shirt and cup of thirium. He opened his bedroom door and looked over at Connor. “Sort yourself out, and go see our guest, will you dear?” Nines shut the door behind him.

Connor blushed profusely, looking down at an obvious bulge in his jeans. He tucked himself in, brushed a hand through his hair and pulled his jumper straight. He picked up the second cup of thirium and took a deep breath, before knocking on your door.


	7. Error (101)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be one long phatty chapter but i split it into two  
> a little smutty and some SPICEY NINES  
> love me spicey nines  
> Much love<3

You lent back against the door to your new room and you let your head fall back. You screwed your eyes shut, the feeling of guilt after intruding on a private moment sinking into your lower abdomen. Yet the visual memory did nothing but replay behind your closed eyes.

Connor sighing as his head lay back against the wall, Nines mouthing his throat, eyes lidded and breathing rapid, bare chest pressed against Connor’s roaming hands. Their internal temperatures had most definitely been raised, and an involuntary scan had told you this along with a lot of other very private information about the whole situation. Despite the obvious sexual desires, you recognised a silent connection in their coding, evidence of their social closeness.

You shook your head and opened your eyes, willing your cooling systems to up their efficiency. You normally were against deleting memories, but right now, sitting in this mixture of lust, longing and guilt, you were genuinely considering it.

A knock at your door woke you from your memory processing. You took a deep breath and opened the door, taking a step back to see Connor, smiling innocently in the hall. A feather-light blush on his cheeks, hair a little dishevelled and a cup of steaming thirium in hand.

Your cheeks heated substantially, knowing the android before you weren’t nearly as sweet and oblivious as he looked. He was so adorable in this moment, and the compromising position you had just witnessed him in now seemed all the more scandalous. You opened your mouth and closed it again, trying to render a positive outcome in which you manage to apologise for possibly intruding.

Connor smiled, waiting patiently for your less-than-optimal processing to catch up. He was just too perfect.

“Connor.” You sighed, frustrated with your programming. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise.” Connor held out the cup of thirium to you, you took it, feeling the softness of Connor’s hands for a brief moment. In a moment of vulnerability, your spare hand snatched at his, holding it out in front of you, scanning.

Connor was a little startled by this but didn’t retract his hand. He had expected strange behaviour, but the speed of your action caught him off guard. You swirled your thumb over his palm, feeling the softness of his synthetic skin, the warmth, the sparkling energy radiating from Connor himself.

After a few seconds, Connor realised you were stuck in some kind of input loop. “Y/n?”

Your head snapped up to meet his gaze, warm and understanding. You let go of his hand and clasp the warm thirium in both, close to your chest. Your thirium pump was working overtime and the blue tinge of your skin became all to obvious.

“Don’t even think about apologising. May I come in?” He remained calm, despite your programming screaming something about socially acceptable behaviour violations. You watched him as he closed the door and sat on your bed. You silently joined him, noticing your posture was a lot straighter than Connor’s slight slouch. Another deviancy symptom.

“I wanted to apologise for what you might have seen in the hall.” Connor spoke calmly. Your eyes fell to your drink, unable to look him in the eyes. “We are kinda learning a few new things ourselves, including that we no longer have this place to ourselves. We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I’m apologising for both of us.”

You stuttered slightly, his genuineness causing a flutter in your thirium pump’s rhythm. “It’s okay, this is new to all of us.” You are quiet for a moment.

“I haven’t ever seen such passion between people before, there’s a connection there. Like patterns in your outputs that reflect each other. It’s hard to put into words but it’s so beautiful. A few in my family have it and it’s everything to them, it’s fascinating and a mystery all …. All at once…”

You realise you are rambling nonsense, but Connor thought it was wonderful. “I’ve never thought of it like that before.” His kind eyes glimmered. You felt yourself drawn to them, relaxing and inviting as they were. You would do anything for those eyes, and you could never let Connor know that weakness.

 

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. You spent the rest of the day sat between the other RKs, watching their favourite ocean documentary. Connor was especially excited to show you the series, which was narrated by someone called David, who had the most relaxing voice you had ever heard. You felt yourself loosen around the other androids, nerves dissipating and feeling a little more familiar.

Before you knew it, the internal clock within you notified you it was 1 am. You realised you had mimicked Connor’s cross-legged position, and Nine’s arm had slung itself behind you over the back of the sofa. You felt included, liked, accepted. This was like having a second family.

You halted your chain of processing. You had barely got to know these two, surely it was too soon to be having feelings that deep for them this early on? You rubbed your eyes, a habit taken from Kamski’s frequent late nights and tiredness.

Connor noticed the action and performed a quick scan. Your processors were performing at a pace your cooling system were struggling to keep up with. It was the android equivalent of tiredness – a day’s worth of information and experience can take time to integrate, even more so for someone who’s programming took extra time to do so.

“Bedtime?” Connor smiled, giggling lightly. Nines turned to look you over, noticing the same thing.

“Bedtime.” The television was switched off and Nines turned to you both. “Connor, take my room, I’ll be fine here.”

Connor made a face that reminded you of a stroppy child. “Thank you Nines, but-“

“Take the bed, Connor.” Nines spoke in a low tone, nothing scary but certainly an element of dominance. It sent shivers down the base of your spine. You were stunned staring for a moment, imagining what else the voice could do to you.

“Fine! Stubborn, not like it makes a difference,” Connor tapped his LED, referencing the fact that he, of course, was an android, and comfort was purely aesthetic.

 

You settled into your large bed, weaving your fingers together and laying the over your chest. You let out a deep sigh. Today had been wonderful, but your mind was reeling with questions of your future. You felt like you were intruding on the pair, living here. But at the same time, you felt right at home. The conflicting feelings made you feel like you both belonged here and didn’t belong.

You also felt guilt for even questioning your place here. Connor and Nines had gone out of their way to make you feel comfortable, yet you wanted more. A small part of you wanted what they had between them and make yourself part of it. You pictured yourself nestling between them, Connors hands on your body, Nines mouth on your neck.

You sat up quickly and shook your head. You had previously had sexual fantasies before, but nothing so real before. You’d occasionally have to deal with a random hard on and the internet provided enough help for that. But now every time you closed your eyes you saw two barely acquaintances making out outside your room.

You fell back into your pillow again and forced yourself into resting mode. Tomorrow you were meeting your new colleagues and Nines wanted you to help cook dinner. You needed to get your thoughts straight.

 

“Excellent, now just keep stirring for me, please.” Nines was an excellent teacher. Despite being an android yourself, your input capacity usually took a few tries to integrate new processes into your memory, but he made things look easy. Of course, he did, he was an android too, but you couldn’t help but look up to him for such a skill.

Connor was folding napkins into various animals, he had the laid out along the breakfast bar. It was just too adorable - Hank had a dog, Gavin a cat, a swan for Nines, another dog for Connor, but he was stuck on what to make for you.

“Humans associate grace and beauty with swans, Hank and Gavin have their pets, I like dogs… What do you like, y/n?” Connor cocked his head to one side, and you turned for a moment.

You stayed silent, thinking. You had never had a pet, and you hadn’t really every properly interacted with any animals. Your personality was still developing so Connor probably couldn’t relate you to anything just yet. You had a collection of seashells that you put a lot of value in.

“Can you make a seashell?” You ask, unintentionally copying Connor’s tilt of the head.

“Not an animal, but okay.” Connor blinked a few times, you noticed he did this when searching the web or interfacing with something.

Nines suddenly appeared behind you, a hand on the small of you back and the other over your hand holding the spoon. “It will burn if you don’t stir, y/n.”

He was so close to you, you felt his warmth pressed all the way down your side and the hand on your back held you still, as the other guided your stirring. Your processors were buffering, unable to produce a verbal response you let the android guide you.

You looked over his face. His features were still most definitely sharper than Connors, but his eyes were softer in this moment – calm and focused. Your thirium pump stuttered when he glanced up at you. He lifted the spoon form your hand and brought it to his mouth, tongue reaching out to taste the sauce, giving you an unnecessary amount to eye contact.

You couldn’t move or look away, you watched as he swallowed slowly then lifted the spoon out to your own mouth. Your mind was numb with lust and adrenaline, and without thinking, and without breaking you gaze to Nines, you licked the spoon yourself.

The sensory input and analysis of the sauce was pushed to the side along with the overheating errors and system malfunctions. You swallowed lightly and in a moment of false confidence, licked your lips, slowly as you could. There was a growing heat in your chest and groin, pressure building in the intense moment.

“You like it?” Nines was watching your mouth intently.

“Yes,” you breathed.

“And the sauce?” Nines raised an eyebrow and actually smirked. The biggest change in expression you had yet to see from him. Realising what he meant, you opened your mouth to try and deny it, but couldn’t, opting instead to hide your raging blush in your hands and turning away.

“Delicious. Excuse me a moment.” You felt your emotions reaching breaking point, and your programming began misbehaving. You tried desperately to concentrate on your way to the bathroom.

**_Y/N: DEL-///ISCIOUS.,”1_ **


	8. Re-calibrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMM reader meet hank and gavin and we get some DELISCIOUS FLUFF  
> Much love <3

Connor was left blushing profusely at the scene, and Nines turned to him, smirk still on his face.

“Nines, let the poor boy settle in before you make moves.” Connor swallowed and took a deep breath. “We agreed to let him come to us.”

**_Y/N: Need y///ou---_ **

 

“What did you do to him?” Connor reacted to the involuntary message.

“I lost control, I apologise.” Nines look with concern in the direction of the bathroom. “I didn’t think it through. I hope he forgives me.”

 

**_Y/N: Apologies, needed a moment to focus. I’m so very sorry._ **

**_NINES: No need, it was my fault. I have overstepped a boundary. Please forgive me, I promise to control myself._ **

**_Y/N: Of course, I forgive you. Just give me a few more minutes. Thank you._ **

 

“Hank and Gavin are both on route,” Connor turned to Nines, who was still casting worried glances towards the bathroom. “I will set the table.”

“I need to make it up to him.” Nines said determined, as he continued to busy himself with the food.

 

A while later, you returned to the living room, calmed and collected. Connor and Nines shushed all your apologies, and Nines was especially attentive. He made you sit and relax with Connor until the doorbell rang. Connor rushed to open the door and you stood, nerves suddenly pooling in your gut.

The door opened and an older man with long grey hair, ties back in a pony tail stepped in. He wore a large brown leather jacket and colourful shirt. His short beard was a little scruffy for your liking, but he flashed a comforting smile before greeting Connor.

“What’s for dinner eh, tin cans?” A younger man in his early 30s, scar across his nose stepped in behind the other, a little more attitude in his posture. He too seemed dishevelled – bags under his eyes and hair sticking up on ends. Though, for someone who had so far spent their life with androids, all humans were a little messy in your eyes.

“Oh, so this is the new guy, huh?” The older gentleman stepped forward and reached his hand towards you. “I’m Hank,”

You felt your processors buffer for just a moment, enough for Hank to notice, before letting out a puff of air and shaking his hand. “Y/N, g-good to meet you Hank.” You turned to the younger man and stepped forward, a seemingly permanent smirk on his face. “You must be Gavin.” You shook his hand as well, but noticed his eyes glancing at Nines who had come out from the kitchen.

“Y/N, Huh? Nines had told me ALL about you,”

“Gavin.” There’s that tone of control. “Thank you for coming.” Gavin smiled innocently.

“I would never pass up the opportunity to dine with my favourite androids.” Gavin raised his arms to gesture at the three of you.

Hank scoffed. “You asshole, you just wanted free food.”

 

Dinner with the two detectives was entertaining to say the least. The four co-workers had endless spouts of banter between them, which in all honesty made you feel a little left out. Though repeatedly Nines would make a point of bringing you back into conversation, which you were very grateful for.

You learned more about the group of friends as the night went on. Hank told some old stories of various cases he worked on, and you couldn’t help but feel your admiration and respect for this man swell. Gavin too, was a brilliant minded detective, but clearly lacked life experience. He also talked about his pet cat Pip. He showed you a lot of photos of the cat on his phone, each of which you could stare at for hours. The creature was adorable.

You also learned a little about Connor and Nines’ deviancy. How Connor was made to hunt down deviants but was also actually supposed to turn himself. You already knew this from Kamski, but to hear it from his side was interesting.

“I almost shot the fucker.” Hank chimed in. “Only way I could tell it was really him was when he gave me those sick, puppy dog eyes.”

You giggled, Connor did have wonderful eyes.

“What about you, y/n? you haven’t actually told us about your deviancy.” Connor asked. You thought nothing of it and began telling your story. The others listened closely, asking questions here and there. You finished and they sat in silence for a moment. Hank nodded, impressed.

“Born deviant eh?” Gavin said quietly. “Must have been weird.”

“I knew I was different, but I haven’t known anything otherwise.” You replied, sipping at a glass of thirium. The amount of this stuff Connor and Nines drank was unnecessary, but it made them feel more human. You had just joined in.

 

When Hank and Gavin left, you helped Connor with the dishes. You quietly stood at the sink, leaning plate and glasses, when Nines came to stand next to you.

“I want to apologise properly.” Nines said. You looked up at him to listen.

“I am new to a lot of feelings, as you are. Including physical attraction and affection.” You blushed and smiled down at the dishwater.

“Nines, I-“

“I don’t know how define those feelings and controlling them has proven difficult. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” You swear you hear a sliver of uncertainty in his words, and you felt your chest warm in adoration. You leant against the counter and turned to look up to him, taking a deep breath.

**_Y/N: I think I have some kind of attraction to you both… I don’t know how to say it either, or what it is. But I think you should know. I’m a little slower than most, just please go easy._ **

You watched Nines with your heart in your throat. That message hadn’t been entirely involuntary, but you weren’t quite ready to send it. You watched his eyes light up and a small smile cross his lips.

“You do?” Connor came in next to Nines, eyes just as bright and smile even broader than Nines’. You nodded, still feeling a little queasy. You couldn’t quite believe you’d just done that.

**_Y/N: From the mo-///mentt I me-t you_ **

Your eyes grew wide and you threw your hands over your face. A pair of gently hands moved them away.

“Us too….” Connor said slowly. You looked back and forth between the two, an uncontrollable smile over your face. You shared a quiet moment of happiness, looking between the two androids who had managed to capture you so very quickly. You felt a rush of anxiety and it must have shown on your face.

Connor stepped closer. “We go at your pace, though. And it goes without saying, anything between Nines and I will be at the same pace too.”

“But your connection-“

“We are happy if you are, Y/n.” Nine’s voice took a low tone again but was soft and comforting this time. “I’ll finish up here, you can both choose a movie, please?”

Connor led you from the kitchen and sat on the sofa to your left, Nines joining you on your right a while later. You once again felt right at home. You knew now that you most definitely did belong, sat between the two androids, your chest filled with warmth and fluttering happiness.


	9. Re-initiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOHHHH first day at work, mucho fluffo  
> Much love <3

The journey to the DPD was quiet. Your head was filled with thoughts and processes and rendering for situations it felt like it would explode from over-pressure. You let out a slow, long breath, catching Nine’s cautious gaze in the mirror. You gave him a weak smile to let him know you ere Okay, but the slight twitch in his eyebrows proved it didn’t work.

Connor had lent you a set of the recently released android detective clothing. It consisted of either a grey or black suit, similar to base set clothing, but without all the android markings and model numbers. It did have a small blue triangle above the pocket, purely as a CyberLife tag. You had felt rather professional in it, though you also felt a little out of your depth.

 

Connor held the door to the bull pen open for you and you carefully stepped past him. You took in the large open space as you did so. Desks stood in clusters, each with a computer terminal and various clutter from each occupier. You noticed several androids and humans in police officer uniforms scattered around, with a set of empty desks on the far side. The brightly lit space lead off down corridors which you assumed lead to various extensions to the department – forensics, data management, evidence room, break room, captain’s office – to name just a few in your data base.

You hadn’t realised but your body was stiffening, back straight and legs frozen in place as Connor stepped before you, catching your attention.

“Y/N? let me show you to the captain, I imagine he’ll want to see you.” Connor smiled sweetly and you thanked the stars and the universe he was here. That smile, and the gentle hand Nines led on your shoulder, was all you needed to break over the wall of conflicting programming in your way. You stepped forward, base detective programme modules began running more smoothly, and the contradictions in your coding flattened out.

“Captain, Y/N has arrived.” Connor stepped into the open office door then moved aside to let you pass. You noticed Connor’s demeanour was a lot more professional in this place. He clearly respected his work place, it meant a lot to him. He gave you one last oh-so-sickeningly-sweet smile and closed the door as he left.

“Y/L/N, sit please.” Captain Fowler wore a stern expression. You sat in the chair opposite his desk, straightening your tie as you did so. He tapped a few more keys on the terminal, peering over a small round set of spectacles. You noticed they were relatively new, a moderate magnification and a tell-tale thumb print on the right lens. He was right handed, frequently removing the glasses with the dominant hand.

“So, you know why you’re here, if your anything like the other fuckin RK’s you’ll have read through the protocols, rules, laws, process, etc. Yes?” The captain raised an eye brow, but his expression remained straight. You nodded and the captain let out a puff of air.

“Good. If you were human, I’d have to have to tell you again, but you guys actually remember shit, so I don’t have to. Now,” He opened a drawer in his desk and took out a badge and a small pistol. You recognised it as the standard issue 9 mm pistol – CBG-19. “These are for you. I will remind you of the responsibility that comes with carrying one of these. Understand?” You nodded again. Fowler then gestured for you to take the items, and you did so, carefully turning the pistol in your hands, before setting it in the holster that came with the suit.

“Your uniform and shit will be sent to your address, which I noticed is the same as Detective Nines.” Fowler looked up at you again with his raised eyebrow. You opened your mouth but shut it again, processors buffering due to contradicting scenarios playing out. “While there are no current laws specifying android relationships in the work place, I advise you keep it separate –“ He raised a hand when you tried to speak “-should there be any such relationship.”

You looked down at the floor. “Of course, sir.”

Fowler turned back to his desk and started tapping and the keyboard again. “You’ll find your assignments already set up in your terminal.” You looked out to the bullpen spotting an empty desk left of the one Connor sat at.

“Yes sir.”

“Right, now that shits done, I can finish all this fuckin paperwork. Dismissed.”

You stepped out of the Captain’s office and let out a slow breath. You looked up to see both Nines and Connor craning their necks over their desks to meet your gaze. You watched as Hank, who had now arrived, seated opposite Connor turned to see what they were looking for. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his terminal, clicking his fingers at his partner to gain his attention.

You cautiously walked across the room, calculating far too many possible routes through the bullpen to your assigned desk than necessary. You sat left of Connor, facing both Hank and him, with Nines and what you assumed was Gavin’s desk further away.

“Welcome, no pressure but your filling some big shoes. Collins was a good detective.” Hank spoke while frowning at something on his screen.

“Detective y/l/n will do great, I know it.” Connor beamed towards you and you couldn’t stop your thirium pump from stuttering.

“Yeah well if he’s anything like you plastic assholes he’ll be on a pay rise in no time. You got any more of them at home so I can retire too?” Hank chuckled but you noticed a frown on Connor’s face.

“If you retire Lieutenant, then I will too. This place relies on you!” Connor sounded hurt.

“You dumbass, it was a joke.”

You zoned out from the conversation and placed a hand over the screen of your terminal. You took a deep breath and peeled back your synthetic skin, connecting to the DPD database. You trawled through archives and evidence and arrests and statistics, the corner of your mouth twitching on your still, dormant face.

Hank waved a hand over your eyes, which didn’t respond. “That normal? Never seen an android get stuck before…”

Connor exchanged a glance with Nines. “Part of his processing issues. Requires more focus.” Nines explained.

 

You finally returned to your own assignments and began work. Your first case was shared with Connor and Hank. You noticed they had already started some write up for their efforts so far. You downloaded all notes on the issue and then disconnected. Connor had been waiting for you to finish, and when you made eye contact with him, he grinned.

“Let’s go.”

 

Nines drove you both back to his apartment that evening, Connor having gone back to Hank’s were he technically lived. Nines listened quietly as you excitedly recounted every detail of your day. Everyone had welcomed you so warmly, you couldn’t believe haw exhilarating it was to work such a dynamic job. Watching Connor and Hank work was also interesting – they could both manipulate their behaviour in the perfect way while questioning someone.

For the most part you had taken a back seat. While you did have the same detective programming as Connor and Nines, you knew you still lacked experience – which, in your case, was a little more important than it was for most androids.

You continued to chat away as you both entered the apartment, when you noticed a small smile on Nines’ lips. You stopped just passed the door, and Nines turned after closing it to face you. Your programming was playing out faster than you realised, and your will to analyse, touch, explore, move and feel was through the roof. Your hands reached up to Nine’s face.

You ran your thumb gently under his eye, along the curve of his ear, dragging a finger down his nose and finally pausing with your thumbs over either side of his bottom lip. You froze when you realised what you had done, eyes growing wide. You were about to pull away, when a small blue tint appeared on Nines’ cheeks.

His smile grew – only a fraction – but enough to notice, his eyes closed, and he placed his hands over yours, pressing his lips against your hands. He places the most careful of kisses on each palm in turn, before letting your hand loose. You lowered them to your chest.

“I’m… sorry… I …” You stuttered. You thirium pump was stuttering back and forth and you swore your cooling systems had all but given up.

Nines let out a puff of air – his version of a chuckle. “You don’t need to apologise to me, detective.”

If you could possibly blush a brighter shade of blue than you already were, you did. Something about him calling you by your profession had your internal wiring twisting.

You stuttered out a shy response. “Of course, d-detective.”

It took all of Nines self-control not to groan in pleasure in that moment and instead opted for a bite of the lip. You watched the reaction and made sure to store that visual permanently.

Nines sighed. He’d had fantasies about you or Connor calling him that in less than innocent situations, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. The moment you were ready he would make you both his, and it was moments like this that made it seem all the more torturous to wait.

He blinked away his thoughts when his concerns rose. He had just kissed you without asking. He knew what he had done previously was a little further than a soft peck on the hands, but he respected you. He had to check.

“That wasn’t too far, was it?” Nines questioned, taking a small step closer to you. He hesitated though, as if he was worried about intimidating you. You shook your head and Nines’ shoulders relaxed. “So, I can assume you welcome gentle kisses from us both, then?” He was practically whispering in your ear and you couldn’t help but giggle.

Nines smiled at the sound. He once thought he would never find happiness like he did seeing Connor happy. Now you had shown up he couldn’t believe his luck.

“Very welcome, detective.” You replied, happily. Nines didn’t know if you were teasing him or not, but regardless your words made him feel weightless.

“We should both rest, y/n.” Nines pulled away slightly and looked towards the corridor. You felt a little sinking sensation in your chest. You had very much been enjoying that moment, despite the handful of error messages in your vision.

“Yes, goodnight Nines.” You held his gaze for a moment when your false confidence rose up in the moment of happiness. You stretched up on the tips of your toes, to plant a small kiss on the tip of Nines’ nose. You turned to make your way to your room as he spoke.

“Goodnight, Y/N”


	10. Integration in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMM LONG ONE  
> But lots of fluff also S M U T  
> you have been warned

You lay back in your bed, using your elbows to prop yourself up. You had already been stripped of most clothing and the outline of our erection stood straining against your boxer briefs. You ached for contact to your burning body, a blue blush spreading over your chest as it rose a fell rapidly.

Connor stepped forward and stood at the foot of your bed. His eyes were half-lidded, and hair was messed up. He turned to Nines who appeared beside him, and while keeping eye contact till the last moment, pulled him into a passionate kiss. You watched as Nines lost control, lips, tongue and teeth and Connors bare skin, clothing disappearing into nothing.

The scene changed, you now knelt beside Connor, looking up at Nines who stood above you. He pulled himself from his underwear and you watched as he positioned himself in front of your mouth. He grabbed your hair, Connor gently parted your lips as Nines push his smooth cock to the back of your mouth.

Another change, this time you were straddling Connor as he lead on his back, his face distant in pleasure and mouth open. Nines was behind you, a similar expression on his face as he lent against your shoulder. You looked back to notice both androids had filled your tight entrance, hips grinding into you from all angles. Your eyes fluttered to a close.

 

Your eyes burst open as an intense pressure rushed through your abdomen, a soft cry left your mouth. You came hard, back arching of the bed, eyes screwed shut and your hips twitching upwards. You desperately tried to draw in cool air to cool your systems as red errors coated your vision. Your thirium pump was working at maximum safe capacity and your internal temperature was rising.

Your limbs felt weak and your head span. You did your best to roll off your bed and stumbled towards the door. You continued to suck in cool air as you wobbled through the bathroom door. You lent against the wall to guide your shaking, heated body into the shower. You turned on the cold water and sighed in relief. Steam rose from your body as dispelled heat through your synthetic skin. You shivered as your processors stabilised, turning into rest mode as you re-calibrated.

Nines, who was dressing in his own room, heard you crashing into the door and shower and left his room to inspect. He felt worry settle in the bottom of his gut, and gently pushed the open door further into the room. His eyes settled on your steaming body sat in the shower, semi-erect and blue tint over your skin. Nines knelt before your body, concern rising in his mind.

At that moment you woke up, blinking up at Nines who let out an audible sigh of relief. Which was immediately replaced with a small smirk. You raised an arm up to turn off the shower, and on looking back down at yourself, realising you were still wearing nothing but boxers.

Your legs scrunched up to your chest and your hands covered your face and Nines gave a light chuckle.

“Don’t worry, y/n.” Nines placed a hand on your knee. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. What happened? Did you overheat?”

You let your hands fall to your lap and your gaze followed them. You felt a little disorientated as a few of your sensors were still calibrating. “I think so. I’ve not done that in a long time…”

“Can I ask what caused it?” Nines shuffled in a little closer.

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to process a viable answer that wouldn’t end in embarrassment. You sighed, thanking the stars Nines was so patient with you.

“I had a dream… I’m not even sure I could have dreams…”

“It’s not uncommon. Androids whose processors have become hyper-focused on something while in rest mode do experience phantom senses and emotions.” Nines eyes flashed down your body. “No need to explain, I think I can figure out what kind of dream.”

You groaned and covered your face again. Nines chuckled and stood, holding a hand out to help you to your feet.

“Just, for my own assurance…” Nines held your hand in his while looking to the floor. You hadn’t seen anything like worry in his face before. It was rather endearing.

“May I scan you?” Nines met your eyes for a moment then looked down once again.

“Of course, probably a good idea.” You swallowed, watching his LED flicker in an instant.

You waited in silence a second before a smirk crossed Nines’ lips, and he looked up at you with a raised brow.

“Your thirium pump is operating at a much higher rate than average, y/n.” He said, with a knowing tone in his voice.

“Yes…?”

“And despite your shower your internal temperatures are rising.”

“Oh…”

He was teasing you. Making fun and enjoying every moment of it. You grinned in a blush and turned away to go back to your room.

“And might I say you possess a rather state of the art form for a prototype model,”

“Nines!” You said in mock disgust, as he followed you to your room, standing in your doorway.

“There seems to be an awful lot of thirium running through your epidermal layer, y/n.” Nines continued, leaning on the door frame. You giggled again and turned to grab the door. “Perhaps I am making you a little warm?”

You grinned uncontrollably. “Please let me get ready for work, detective.”

“Are you sure? I could run a physical inspection if you like?” Nines was almost grinning – almost.

“I’ll be two minutes.” You shut the door in his overly excited face and turned to get changed.

 

You couldn’t stop grinning the whole day. After your confession Nines and Connor had been nothing but the sweetest to you. Although they did it in their own wonderful ways. Nines was, at home, obnoxiously flirtatious. You were blue all the way to work in the car, although his behaviour was less obvious once at work. Connor was waiting for you both to arrive with a disgruntled Hank and a small pack of thirium based snacks.

“To celebrate your first day being a success!” He had said.

**_CONNOR: Though I’d much rather it be celebration of us._ **

You had worked mostly at a crime scene with Connor and Hank today, and even the lieutenant was sickened by how sweet Connor was acting. He praised you at every chance he got, which honestly made you feel so confident in yourself, you started to reciprocate. It was an absolute thrill to see him blushing just at your words, and you even managed to see him bite his lip at one point. You wandered if the android had a praise kink or something.

 

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. You worked on pretty average cases – robberies, a hit and run, missing persons, nothing crazy. You were partly thankful your first week was quiet. Fowler had sent you an email congratulating you on your work for your first week, and that he was glad to see you settling in. You knew it was just a formality, but you felt so proud of yourself.

You frequently messaged Kamski and the Chloes, who were incredibly excited to hear every detail. It came to awkward moment of having to tell them all that Nines, Connor and you had started to grow close in certain ways. Kamski had been a little apprehensive but congratulated you, nonetheless. You imagine he hadn’t realised the two were already involved. The Chloes listened in admiration when you told them about your work when you called them all, and Kamski had promised to visit with Chloe on Saturday evening. Nines thought it so wonderful to see you excited for this that he offered to host them for dinner. Chloe promised to bring some of her homemade Thirium snacks, which you had missed so much.

Connor and Nines continued to spoil you. Whenever you tried to help with chores, you’d have to fight them off to finish them without their help. They bought you thirium based drinks and cakes at work despite there being no need.

“So, how do you guys like, process that shit?” Gavin asked on the Friday morning, as you took a bite of a blue biscuit, while sitting on Connor’s desk.

Connor piped up. “Oh, it’s simple really. We have a small processing and filtering system. Any thirium is filtered into our bodies, if we need it. Anything else we dispose of.”

“Dispose of?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Good god Reed, they shit and piss like us, idiot.” Hank joined in, a disgusted face crossing Gavin’s.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the expression.

“You do it as well, I hope.” Nines mentioned, still focused on his screen. Your laughter grew and Nines glanced to his side to you, smiling at your happiness.

“Oh, fuck off. Just how many updates did you guys get?” Gavin continued.

“Well if you’re really interested, we’ve all had several upgrades surrounding our sexual capab-“

“No! No tin can, I am NOT interested.” Gavin gave a mock shiver and your laughter continued. Connor was also chuckling next to you, face a little blue watching you quietly.

 

That evening Nines drove you and Connor home. You sat quietly in the back seat, watching the world pass by in complete content. The feeling remained until later that night, sandwiched between your two RK companions. Having grown more relaxed around each other, even in one short week, the pair held you close between them. Connor had his head on your shoulder and Nines had an arm around your back. You let out a sigh.

“Everything Okay, y/n?” Connor turned to send the sweetest smile your way.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just really enjoying…” You held up your hands in a vague gesture. “This!” Connor giggled slightly.

“Well, we’ve been feeling the same in all honesty.” Connor placed his chin on your shoulder, eyes flicking over your lips.

“If not, more so.” Nines turned slightly to face you. He lent on his arm behind your head. The two androids were so close to you, you felt the warmth of their breath on your face. Your thirium pump kicked into hyper-drive at the whole situation.

“Really?” The two nodded as your head turned to each in turn. You looked down to your lap.

“It’s just, I’ve learnt so much with you two. It’s not that I wasn’t happy before but you both being with me during all this was more than I ever could have hoped for. Now I understand happiness on such a higher level it’s as if – as if I couldn’t possibly become happier.”

You looked up to Connor, who’s eyes were lidded, cheeks blue and soft smile on his lips. Your turned to Nines who had an equally blissful expression on his face.

“It’s like, being with you both… I feel like without you both I wouldn’t feel this…” You rubbed your eyes with a hand to try and think of the correct word. “You are both just so wonderful I…I…I want to make sure you are both always as happy as this… I think…”

You opened your mouth, trying to find something to say to pull your thoughts into one word. Your mind was racing, processors buffering as you desperately searched for the right word. Connor placed a hand on your thigh and Nines nuzzled into the back of your neck.

**_Y/N: NE-EED you/// cl-se_ **

**_Y/N: Soo.. HA-P-EY_ **

“Take your time, dearest.” Nines whisper sent sparks straight to your chest. Connor looked up at you with such affection. You were loving every moment of it, despite the rapid increase in your cooling system operations.

“I think I love you both.”

You took a deep shaky breath and swallowed. Connor lifted his head from your shoulder, looking you in the face, and you felt Nines still.  

**_Y/N: Noo.-/ Do=/ Why don..//yo-answer_ **

You struggled to read Connor’s expression. Was he happy? Shocked? The situation beforehand suggested he was perfectly happy being close to you. You turned to see Nines with his standard blank expression.

“Is, is that Okay?” You stuttered, processors running faster than you could keep up with.

Connor’s face broke into a large smile. “Of course, y/n! Oh, I’m sorry I just couldn’t really believe – too good to be true.”

You let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled. Nines pulled you into is lap, his chest flush to your back, holding you in a hug as you faced Connor. The RK800 lent forward and hugged you from the front. Their arms tangled around you as their faces nuzzled into either side of your neck.

“We love you too, dearest.” Nines whispered in your ear once again.

Your chest relaxed and you felt your arms wrap around Connor, leaning your head back into Nines. Your thirium pump was going wild once again, the two holding you between them giving you such utterly blissful joy in their words. You pulled back your synthetic skin in places of contact, remembering how the Chloes had shared emotions like this with you before.

Connor and Nines did the same, and you opened up yourself to them both. You felt them reach and explore, images and emotions flooding in from the pair of them. Your state of ecstasy grew with every moment, the pair also had an overwhelming calming effect on you. Your cooling system quietened and thirium pump slowed. It seems they were able to help your processors run more smoothly.

You watched as their memories flooded through your vision. You filtered through their lives over the last couple of years, happiness, fear, sadness, guilt, envy, excitement, playfulness, desires, wishes, urges, wants, needs and dreams all at once. Your eyes were blank, and you focused on the two most precious connections you could ever hope to forge.

Connor and Nines were quiet as they waited for you to catch up. When you resurfaced, tears fell from your eyes. Connor frowned a reached up to wipe them away.

“Y/n?” He caught your gaze. You smiled broadly.

“Wow.” You breathed. You looked up at Nines who held your waist gently. You lent back into him and pulled Connor close. “You just, made it all stop…”

Connor giggled and re-joined the hug. “At least we know how to help you in future.”

“Especially if it gets as bad as it did this morning.” Nines quipped. You giggled and covered your face.

“Nines, that wasn’t y/n’s fault. But yes, that the idea,” Connor smiled again, staring into your eyes.

Despite being so calm your processors were still lagging a little. You rubbed your eyes with your hands and Connor lent back.

“Bed time?” He asked, softly. You felt Nines rise behind you and he lifted you with him. Connor shuffled to his feet as Nines pulled your legs up in his arm.

“He doesn’t have a choice.” Nines carried you to his room and you turned up to him as Connor closed the door behind you.

“You want me… with you?” You looked up at Nines with large eyes. Nines felt his chest flutter for the hundredth time that evening. You were so pure and innocent it hurt.

“If you want to, dearest.” Nines placed you on his bed and waited for your reply.

You nodded, watching with wide eyes as the others began to undress. You suddenly felt a little out of your depth. You were still, staring at the ground, processors running into overtime again. Did they want to…

“Y/n, we are not asking for anything from you.” Connor knelt before you, already in T-shirt and Boxers. “Sorry we didn’t mean for it to seem that way.”

You sighed and looked towards Nines and back to Connor. “Sorry, I uh… Not that I don’t want to… with you… I…” Nines sat next to you in a set of neat black pyjamas. “Just, not yet.”

“We go at your pace, y/n.” Nines wrapped an arm around your waist. “You don’t have to worry.”

“The connection we made earlier, the more that happens the stronger our own connection gets.” Connor smiled up at Nines. The look was so full of love that your heart swelled with admiration. “Eventually, like Nines and I, we can sort of… hm… sense each other’s feelings.”

“Its difficult to explain without feeling it, but we promise, we want it for you too.” Nines nuzzled the side of your neck again. You nodded, smiling.

 

You undressed into a tank top and boxers, snuggling into the large, king sized bed that belonged to Nines. The sheets were soft and light, sliding over you as the others climbed in next to you. You sighed once again, Nines tucked his am under your head and Connor tucked his head under your chin. His hair ticked your chin and Nines drew circles on your chest with his spare hand. You placed a hesitant hand on Connor’s back, the other on top of Nines’. Nines hummed happily as he switched to rest mode, Connor following soon after. You spent a few more moments basking in the amount of love growing in your chest, before switching to rest for the night.


	11. Integration Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMM SMUUUUUUTT  
> wrote this and the next chapter in one long binge, hope you like  
> been way to focused on this lately haha

“Y/n!” Kamski beamed at you through Nine’s apartment entrance. It was early evening, Saturday night. Nines had help you prepare dinner for Elijah, and while Nines offered to make thirium food for Chloe, you knew she was bringing her own creations.

“Hello!” You pulled him into a quick hug. Elijah slapped you on the back and you invited him in. Chloe followed holding a well decorated gift basket.

“Surprise!” She beamed. “I brought all your favourites!”

“Chloe, thank you so much!” You took the basket in one hand and pulled into a hug with the other arm. “Come in, let me introduce you.”

You led your family into the living room, where Connor was setting the table. He was wearing neat, pale, blue shirt and black cotton trousers. His hair was gelled back into a neat style. He looked adorable and you appreciated the effort in front your loved ones.

You set the snacks down on the table and Connor smiled to Elijah and Kamski.

“Good to see you Elijah.” The pair shook hands and you returned to stand beside Chloe.

“Connor this is Chloe.” You said, proudly. Connor smiled and shook her hand.

“Great to meet you, finally. Y/N speaks highly of you and the others.” Connor gestured for the pair to take a seat at the table.

“Good to hear.” Chloe said, raising an eyebrow in your direction. You giggled and sat down next to Chloe with Elijah.

“Excuse me, I’ll let Nines know you’re here.” Connor disappeared into the kitchen, leaving you to chat with your family.

It felt good to catch up face to face with your adoptive parents. You messaged them directly whenever you remembered but having them with you made all the difference. Nines served Kamski a beautiful meal while Chloe shared around her snacks. Connor and Nines shared stories from their jobs, which fascinated Chloe to no extent. Elijah talked about some new developments at CyberLife, including the launch of the Android Medic centres in a week’s time.

You also told stories of your other family members. Though you knew Connor and Nines had seen it all through your connection last night. You couldn’t help but giggle when telling the story of how Camille filled the pool with jello mix.

“Where did she even GET that much?!” Kamski laughed loudly as Connor and you fell into fits of giggles. Chloe was grinning to herself.

“Did it even work?” Nines smiled slightly.

“No!” You laughed silently for a moment. “The water wasn’t warm enough or cold enough, it just turned to gross, sticky sludge.”

“She sounds crazy!” Connor exclaimed. “It sounds wonderful to have such a big family.”

Kamski sighed. “It certainly is crazy.” He put his hand over Chloes and looked to her face. She smiled back with a warm, loving gaze. “But yeah, it is wonderful.”

“I would love to have children one day. Maybe three, four. It would be fun,” Connor spoke with longing while looking off into another room.

You exchanged a look with Nines who wore and expression that was just as confused as yours.

“Could that work?” You turned to Kamski who was smirking lightly.

“Little early to be thinking about kids, y/n,” Kamski teased. You slapped a hand over your eyes and Connor and Nines grinned into their laps.

“No, of course… but… theoretically?” You questioned, a harsh blush on your cheeks.

Elijah lent his eyebrows on the table and crossed his fingers in front his mouth, in thought.

“Well there’s always the option of a pre-made android child, but deviancy is hard to achieve for them. But I was working on something a while ago that could work.” He sat back in his chair. “A synthetic womb, in a way. Any android can carry a human child as a surrogate. It was an idea years ago, to have your android carry your child if medical reasons prevented you from doing so. It went out the window after all the abuse started.” He sighed.

“You’d likely need a donor, though. Correct?” You questioned.

“Yeah, which is where some would argue it wouldn’t be the android’s true child.” Kamski sighed again. “There isn’t currently a way to _grow_ an android. So…”

“You will figure it out, I’m sure.” Chloe squeezed his hand and Kamski gave a weak smile. He seemed a little disappointed in his words. You wandered, why.

 

You stood in the hall, saying goodbye to your family before they left. You felt a flicker of a feeling similar to the day you move out. You knew it would vanish once you turned back into the two RK’s arms waiting for you in the apartment. But that idea alone did make you feel conflicted.

“We’ll see you soon, y/n.” Chloe gave you a gentle hug before stepping out the door to their car. Kamski lingered longer before speaking.

“You have my blessings, by the way.” He said, smiling. You looked up at him, confused. “Humans have this thing, when their children get a partner.” He shuffled slightly. “They give their blessing, as way of saying they approve of their choice. Sort of. What I’m saying is, they are perfect for you and I’m proud of you.”

You beamed as the bashful Kamski put together his words. You pulled him into a hug, and he pulled you close. You pulled away gently. “Thank you, Elijah. For everything.”

He smiled widely. “See ya soon, kid.” He turned to join Chloe in the car.

You watched them drive away before turning back into the building. When you made it back to Nines door, a flat, empty feeling settled over you. Connor and Nines came out the kitchen together. Connor stepped forward to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling your hips flush to his.

“Everything okay?” He said calmly. You nodded.

“Yeah, still strange to have to different places to belong.” You said, watching as Nines lent against Connor’s back, head on his shoulder.

“I feel like that with here and Hank. Both places will always welcome and love you, no matter what. Just remember that,” That sickeningly sweet smile shone up at you following Connor’s words. You lent forward and placed your head on Connor’s other shoulder.

 

“So, what do you want to do with the rest of the weekend?” You asked.

You were sat between Nines and Connor again, half watching something on TV, half enjoying messing with Connors hair as he lay against your chest. Nines turned to look down at you.

“Well, actually only you have the whole weekend off.” He said. You pulled your eyebrows together. “There has to be detectives in at all times, and they all need days off. You have Saturdays and Sundays, I have Saturdays and Wednesdays and Connor Saturdays and Thursdays.”

“But you worked all week this week?” You looked to Connor who nodded.

“We wanted to help you settle in properly, so we took the overtime.” Connor said, nonchalantly.

You looked between the two, your eyebrows knitted together.

“Hey, hey don’t be sad.” Connor sat up and knelt next to you. “We thought you would like some time alone.”

“Well, yes I suppose. But what do I do?” You felt a little defeated.

Connor and Nines sat in silent for a moment. You thought about all the times you’d spent alone before. You’d either been asleep or stayed at Kamski’s house. Whenever you went out to the City centre you had the Chloes guiding you here and there, frantically showing you everything. You never minded, as you were just as excited and overwhelmed at once.

“Perhaps I could buy some new clothes? I only have pretty plain things.” Connor looked up excitedly. “I wanted to get more colour.”

“You never said you like clothes?” Connor beamed. “I have loads of stuff you can borrow if you want?”

“Thank you, but I’d like to try myself first.” Connor smiled at your words, nodding in understanding, and nuzzled you neck.

A short time passed, the two androids became increasingly handsy. Nines had led back against one arm of the sofa, pulling you between his splayed legs. Connor knelt between your own legs, head lent against your shoulder.

Nines couldn’t help it. Having the pair of you so close to him had his self-control wavering. Connor could sense it and was becoming increasingly fidgety. Nines lent forward, his chest flush to your back and huffed impatiently into your neck, hands gently wandering over your hips.

“We shall miss you tomorrow, dearest.” Nines spoke in a low voice, running his nose along your jawline. You giggled lightly.

“I’ll miss you guys too.” You said, turning your neck slightly to bare more to Nines. Being close to them meant they could keep a short connection open, helping you stay calm. But it also meant your self confidence and control were increased. You thought about finally having the courage to let Nines’ mouth over your flesh.

Connor shuffled so he was looking up at you. He placed his hand on your chest and lent closer. You watched his gaze flicker over your lips a few times. You pulled a hand up to the side of his face and ran your thumb over his bottom lip. Nines hummed deeply from behind you, watching the two of you closely. His hands wandered lower, over the sides of your thighs.

“Y/n, tell me if this is too fast… but…” Connor’s hands travelled higher up your chest, fingers running over the exposed skin at your collar. You took in a deep breath, your cooling systems lagging, though not nearly as much as normal. Your anticipation was growing the longer Connor lingered in front of you, the longer Nines’ heated breath ghosted over your neck.

“I, I want to kiss you.” Connor stuttered. There was a moment of quiet as you let out the breath you didn’t realise you had been holding.

“Please…” Was all you could say, before Connor lent forward, finally closing the gap between your lips. Your hands darted out to cup his face, holding him as his lips moved over yours. You could feel your sensors firing like lightning at every motion, as Connor smiled into your lips. His tongue flicked out for a moment, asking permission. When you copied the action, Connor lent forward to push himself onto you further, tongue caressing your own.

You were heating up at an incredible rate, your cooling system couldn’t keep up. You gently pulled your head back, breaking the kiss and taking in a deep breath of cool air. Connor giggled and pressed light kisses into your throat.

“My love, does it taste good?” Nines lent forward slightly as you tried to cool, catching his gaze. His eyes were lidded, blue tinge over his face and breathing heavily. Nines’ arm came up to the back of Connor’s head, gently pulling him in for a kiss for himself.

You couldn’t help but whine as they pulled themselves closer, trapping you between them both. Nines sank his teeth into Connor’s lower lip, and he lent forward. Connor sighed into the kiss, a noise that sent sparks straight down to your gut. You let out a loud, unexpected moan, as Connor pressed himself into your half-hard cock.

The others turned quickly to see you place hands over your mouth.

“S-s- sorry, I, I- I just…” You stuttered, blue rushing to your cheeks.

Nines practically growled and while the hand on Connor’s head relaxed, his other pulled your own head round to face him, leaning in close.

“My turn? Don’t make this even more unfair on me.” His voice was deeper then you had heard it before. “Y/n.”

The way he spoke your name made your cock twitch. While you were most definitely enjoying yourself, you hoped this wouldn’t go too far. Your systems were already lagging despite the RKs’ influence on your programming.

You nodded, just about staying focused enough to form a response. Nines held your head at an angle, wasting no time and pressing his tongue into your mouth. This was less delicate and seductive than kissing Connor, but the sense of being controlled and caressed with no denial was intoxicating.

Nines’ mouth travelled over your neck to the side of your throat, gasps and whines escaping your mouth. Connor took the other side and whispered into your ear.

“Darling, you sound wonderful.” His hands traced the bottom edge of your shirt, searching for more exposed skin. Nines was about to lose himself, his hands held your hip, shaking in the need to pull you down to grind into his lap. You could already feel the pair’s erections either side of you, and though you still didn’t want things to escalate any further, you were so lost in your own feelings you couldn’t process it all.

Nines’ voice was gruff in your ear. “If you keep this up dearest, one might think you want us as much as we want you.” You lent back into his shoulder and Connor pressed his mouth on your throat once again. Your mind was flooded with the sound of your own thirium pump.

“I want you,”


	12. Scanning for Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMM MORE SMUT  
> and also Markus pops in  
> HOORAY

“I want you,”

Nines’ head tilted down so his voice captured Connor’s ear too. “I want you both. But I can only have you if you’re both ready.” Nines grazed his teeth over your throat, pulling a whine from Connor.

“Are you ready dearest?” Nines voice was clearer this time, softer. He waited a few seconds for an answer, but you were still trying to catch your breath.

**_Y/N: TO---OO MuUc////ch_ **

“Dearest?” Nines lent back to catch your eyes, seeing uncertainty in your face. Connor noticed this too and you felt his body stiffen.

“Oh shit, y/n, are you okay?” Connor held your head between his palms. Nines turned you in his lap to lay back, letting you lay back against his chest.

**_Y/N: No//t ye-t_ **

You took a few more breaths. “Wait, just, just let me… You didn’t do anything wrong, this is… just wait a sec.”

**_Y/N: Cannnnnn------t_ **

Nines led next to you, gently wrapping his arm around your shoulders and placing kisses on your head. Connor led against your opposite shoulder, still a little ridged. When you felt back in control of your systems you ran your fingers through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m sorry, it’s not that I wanted to stop, I just didn’t think I could go any further. I uh…” You looked down into your lap. “I got nervous. This was already a lot to integrate. Any more and I think it would have been too much just now…”

Connor and Nines slowly relaxed into you as you spoke. “We were worried we had taken things to far.” Connor spoke softly, his big beautiful eyes staring up at you.

“If this happens again, I will remember to ask you how you are doing more frequently.” Nines’ hand reached around, and he placed it on your cheek, analysing your temperature. “You may have overheated again otherwise.”

“We got carried away.” Connor sounded ashamed of his words.

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault, Connor. I loved every second, just… I think I may need to talk to Kamski about it. I can’t seem to handle this well,” You giggled, pulling a light chuckle from Nines. “I’m just sorry to uh… you are both still…” You blushed hard and gestured to Connor’s crotch.

Connor laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, you’re in the same situation.” You hid your face into Nines’ chest, who chuckled, the sound vibrated through you.

“Let’s get some rest, you need to re-calibrate properly, and we have work.” Once again Nines scooped you up in his arms. You giggled again at the caring action, but it faded into a frown when he walked past his own bedroom door.

“You should have some space, I don’t want to interrupt your sleep.” He led you down, pressing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Goodnight dearest, have a good day tomorrow.”

Your eyes were already drooping, your programming urging you into rest mode to let your systems re-calibrate. Connor blew a kiss in your direction and you gave a sleepy smile as he closed the door.

 

You woke late the next morning to a hot mug of thirium and a small note on your bedside table. You lay still for a minute, watching steam rise from the mug, swirling through the beam of light filtering past the curtains. Your bed felt enormous. You had only spent one night with the two RK’s, limbs wrapped around your own. But you already missed having them close, and you had a whole day ahead before they came home.

You huffed out a sigh and reached for the note. You unfolded the small piece of paper, to find a few lines of the standard CyberLife font printed on it.

_We didn’t want to wake you, dearest. You seemed to peaceful._

_Have a good day, we will be home at 6 this evening._

_We love you_

You grinned to yourself, imagining the pair sneaking in to gently leave you the note. You placed the note against your chest and took the drink. You sat back in your bed, basking in the warm, lightening feeling that came with their kind gesture.

You sent the pair a quick message, though you knew they were unlikely to see any non-work-related mail.

**_Y/N: Thank you, you two._ **

You realised you had no sort of pet name for either of the RKs. Nines had donned you his “dearest” and Connor his “darling”, and while those names sent sparks through your body, you had no name for them in return. You figured you would all feel more strongly connected if you used a pet name as well.

But what would you call them? You didn’t want it to be sappy, but also not to sexual. You imagined Nines would lose himself if you went ahead and called him “daddy”.

Chuckling to yourself, you made a quick search on couple’s nicknames, downloading a long list to filter through later. You got up, noting the time of 10:32 am, and began to get ready to leave. Without a car of your own, you used your personal connection to the internet to order a taxi.

It was more expensive that the bus but seeing as you would likely be spending the rest of your savings today, you may as well. Your first pay check wouldn’t come through for another week and you still wanted to get some more personalised clothes, maybe a few decorative items for your room.

 

You wandered through the Town square watching people rushing around, darting between each other. People watching you found fascinating, everyone looked different and acted differently. You had to be careful however, as your investigative programming had led to awkward situations you didn’t mean to create, in the past.

You recognised a large clothing store the Chloes had once taken you too and turned to head inside. There were more than enough choices in there, scanning each item for size and fit, pre-constructing how you would look in each garment. You were careful not to spend everything, but you left with a bag of shirts, tops, shorts, trousers, and even splashed on a fancy looking suit jacket. Each one had caught your interest in a certain way, and you hoped that meant the clothes would reflect your personality.

You spent a little more time wandering through the streets. You came across a small, colourful shop that sold art supplies called “Bellini paints”. Your curiosity raised your hand and led you into the store. The walls were covered in coloured blocks on shelves, neatly organised and coordinated. The shop continued back a little, displaying canvases, easels, brushes, sketchbooks and other tools.

Further into the little store, you noticed another pair of customers chatting. One, an older gentleman sitting in a wheelchair, and another, a tall android with caramel coloured skin wearing a long white coat, facing away from you.

“These look different than before, Carl. Are you sure?” The android pulled a small box of paints down from a high shelf.

“They stopped producing my usual order, which is why we had to come all the way out here.” Carl, you assumed, turned his chair and wheeled away from the android. “Good afternoon,” He nodded in your direction.

“Hello,” You replied softly. The gentleman stopped to admire a set of brushes at the counter, chatting to the android behind the counter like they were an old friend.

You turned back to see the android turn away from the shelf, holding the box of paints. Your eyes widened when you realised that this was in fact Markus, the android revolution leader. Your processors buffered in shock. You had watched this man change history, which gave you your very first experience of emotions. Your LED flickered rapidly, changing to yellow, as you tried to grasp the situation.

“Hello, are you alright?” His voice was smooth and comforting, but you sent him a confused look. He tapped his own LED. “Struggling with something?” He smiled gently.

You let out a light chuckle. “Ah, everything it seems. My deviancy was a little, um… premature?”

Markus raised an eyebrow. “Interesting, would you tell me how?”

“Oh, it’s a long story. I um…” Your mouth opened and closed in a few attempts to process a concise answer. You huffed out a breath. “Sorry, I, I-I-I get behind myself…” You looked down to the floor, feeling a tightness coil in your stomach. You didn’t want to seem so awkward around someone you had admired for so long.

“What’s your name?” Markus asked, seemingly un-phased by your stuttering.

“Y/N.”

“Markus.” He held out a hand which you shook hesitantly. “Join us for lunch, I would love to hear more about you. I’ll be honest I’ve never heard of a deviancy being early. How does that work exactly?”

“I uh, I deviated before I was… finished.” You shuffled under Markus’ gaze. “I would be honoured to join you, so long as your friend doesn’t mind, I don’t want to intrude.”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Markus smiled and passed you to greet Carl, placing the paints on the counter.

 

Carl was more than happy to have you tag along. He told you he enjoyed meeting new people, gave his life a new view on things to consider. You thought him very wise, and also considerate of people for who they were, not who they tried to be.

You told Markus the brief story of yourself, who silently listened as you all sat at a small table outside a café. He asked the occasional question and the pair were incredibly patient with your stuttering and lagging in your programming. They both expressed interest in your story, and even offered contact details should you need any help with anything. You smiled when Markus sent over his connection codes, LED flashing as he transferred it over.

You continued talking about this and that, listening to Carl’s stories, learning he was a respected artist and founder of an android homeless shelter. Markus was quieter than you had imagined him, but his odd questions and smiles as you and Carl talked were meaningful and not without purpose.

At about 4.30, you excused yourself, knowing it would take you a while to get home even if you did have a taxi.

“Wonderful to meet you, y/n. You truly are extraordinary.” Carl spoke his kind words as he shook your hand.

“Thank you, it was great to meet you too.” You turned to Markus who shook your hand in turn. “I’m thankful I got to meet you, as well Markus.”

“Please let me know if you need help with anything. Though I’m more than sure Connor and Nines are the best people for you.” He spoke in his smooth, relaxing voice. “You are a very unique android, y/n, don’t be afraid to embrace it.” You nodded in thanks, turning with a small wave to leave.

 


	13. Scan Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm floof

Nines carefully pulled into his designated parking space outside his apartment building, perhaps a little more swiftly than usual. Connor was unbuckling his belt before the engine had switched off, and when Nines raised his hand to interact with the android interface lock, he’d already had the synthetic skin peeled back about two flights of stairs ago.

The two RK’s had felt strange. They had recognised the feeling from when they spent days apart from one another before you had entered their lives, but this was different. There was no cheerful giggle at Nine’s and Gavin’s banter, no gushing compliments to Connor’s work in the field – even Hank had noticed Connor’s strange mood. He was agitated, as if something wasn’t where it was supposed to be.

Nines had scolded himself to start with. It had only been a few hours and his programming was already telling him returning to you was a top priority. He had forcibly reorganised his tasks several times. You were getting in the way of his work efficiency. And Connor was no help either.

During work the pair of androids had found themselves alone in the break room, both waiting on the new thirium machine to heat up their drinks. Connor stood lent against the counter, absent-mindedly holding his hand out flat. Nines knew this as a silent plea for a small interaction, as he drew close and lay his hand over Connors.

The pair sighed, sensors on high alert for any interruptions, but still basking in each other’s presence in their programming. Nines focused on Connor’s emotions, checking up on his mood as he usually did, but was surprised to find it filled with images of the events of last night. From Connor’s point of view, he watched himself drag his teeth along your neck and _the face you had made._

Nines had to pull away as his sensors recognised a temperature increase and a rush of thirium to his groin. Connor chuckled, but apologised for putting Nines in that position. Nines had promised to get him back, awkwardly shuffling to the bathroom to calm down.

 

They found you led on your side, in rest mode, in Nines’ bed. It was early, but the two RK’s had just about had enough of being one short of the three of you. Nines took your left side, while Connor your right, each placing a hand over your hip and catching your skin to form a physical link between you all. The heard you sigh in content as they flooded your dormant mind with their feelings of adoration and affection after today. Connor giggled when you smiled in your sleep.

 

The next few weeks went by pretty easily. Work was slow, and for the first time since before the revolution there was actually a lack of cases to keep everyone busy. Despite this, Fowler managed to keep you busy – evidence lock up reorganisation, file digitalisation, charity events, and although Connor and you were happy to volunteer, Nines indifferent, Gavin was not happy. In fact, he made a point of frequently reminding everyone.

As for your relationship with Connor and Nines, very little progress had been made. They were still incredibly respectful of you, but despite Kamski sending several patches to help prevent your overheating, you still weren’t quite ready for anything sexual. You had expressed feelings of guilt for “holding back” or “being boring” to Connor and Nines but you were met with an outpouring of assurance.

Connor had pulled you into his lap, to have you straddling him, your noses almost touching.

“Don’t you even think that for one moment, y/n. You have to remember this is as far as we have ever been either, and we want to experience anything new _with you._ You are part of us both now…”

Nines who was sat beside him, planted a soft kiss on your forehead. “This is not us and you, this is us, the three of us.”

Their words had almost melted holes in your chest right there and then. It was also around that point that your link with the pair started to become noticeable. You could sense their intentions, movements, feelings. You had to concentrate but being inter-connected had done wonders in controlling your over-active programming.

Connor had finally introduced you to Sumo, who you absolutely adored. But when you met Gavin’s cat Pip, the most difficult question in your life came to rise.

“So, dogs or cats then? If you had to choose?” Gavin had said it like it was nothing, but your growing infatuation for these small creatures led you into a long running analysis.

“Well… logically speaking a dog would provide protection and entertainment, but a cat could be useful in terms of pest control and comfort… As could a dog, but then both have training capabilities and intelligence enough for-“

“You can say both, Wikipedia.” Gavin sighed fondly.

“Both.”

Kamski made sure to invite the three of you to the official opening of the first CyberLife android Med centre, while also announcing the plan to re-open CyberLife factories, purely for supply of new parts and upgrades. He promised to keep prices of upgrades as low as possible, though repairs to any android would always be free. You felt your heart glow with pride on that day, as Kamski shook hands with Markus, who followed Kamski’s announcements with one of his own – that he would be working with CyberLife personally to continue developments like the Med centres.

You had also put a lot more thought into nicknames for your new partners. After reading through the list you had compiled, things like “honey” or “sweetness” stuck with Connor, but Nines proved more difficult. You had previously called him detective on several occasions but knowing what kind of effect that had on him you didn’t think it was wise.

But then, the more you thought about it the more your realised they only used their nicknames for you during those very intimate moments you shared. So maybe something a little sexy wouldn’t hurt. Lord knows the effects of “dearest” and “darling” on you were somewhat equal to setting you on fire. But any name you came up for Connor was nothing near as sexy as you wanted it to be. You wanted to be able to convey all your love and desire in one word, just like they did. It drove you insane enough that you just put it aside for a while.

 

On Friday December the 3rd, 2040, Connor and Nines had left work early, after announcing Hank would be driving you home. You had asked many questions, all of which had been denied and answer. Hank had no idea what they were doing, and it was Gavin’s day off. You sulked as you hurried through your last reports for the day.

**_Y/N: Should I be worried? Are you both okay?_ **

**_CONNOR: No! we are both fine, it’s nothing bad_ **

**_NINES: We are hoping you rather enjoy it actually_ **

**_CONNOR: But it’s a surprise, so no more questions!_ **

**_Y/N: Fine…….. <3_ **

 

It took longer than you anticipated, but at 7:22 pm, you were done. You stood immediately and trod over to Hank’s desk.

“You ready to go, huh?” Hank raised an eyebrow, sensing your restlessness, flashing a smirk in your direction.

“Yes,”

“You got something real nice waiting for you at home, eh?”

“I think so.”

“That’s real sweet of your boyfriends huh?”

You blushed and smiled at the ground. “Mhmm.”

There was a moment of silence as Hank continued to tap at his keyboard, smiling lightly to himself.

“Hank…” You said quietly. “Might I ask when you are likely to be finished with your work?”

Hank looked at his watch. “Oh, about an hour ago.” He looked back up at you, smirking. You were practically bobbing up and down in frustrated anticipation.

“Would it be rude of me to ask for my lift home, now? Please?” You said.

“No, it wouldn’t be rude.” Hank continued to smile, and his incessant time wasting just to watch you squirm. You let out in impatient puff of air.

“ _Hank please take me home!”_

Hank chuckled and stood. “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

You quickly bid Hank goodnight before rushing into Nines’ apartment building. Excitement was flowing through every wire you possessed, sparks flying through your mind. You bobbed up and down while the interface scanned your hands and the door slid open.

“Surprise!” Connor and Nines stood in the centre of the living room, next to a tall, realistic fake Christmas tree, and a large bow of newly purchased decorations.

Your heart soared and your hands rushed up to your mouth. You hadn’t celebrated Christmas before. Kamski had never been a fan of it, due to his complicated family issues growing up. Instead you spent the day with all the Chloes present, relaxing, playing games, watching TV, just relaxing. It meant less stress for Kamski, and the Chloes could still enjoy their days off.

“I’ve never…” You closed the door behind you and stepped towards the RKs. “Can we, uh, decorate it?”

Connor smiled sweetly. “Of course!” He pulled you into a hug, placing a quick kiss on your lips, lingering just long enough to let his sweet taste linger. Nines lent over his shoulder, fingers gently tilting your chin upwards, to do the same.

“We were hoping you’d like it. We’ve celebrated it ourselves with Hank the last few years, but we thought this year could be special.” Nines spoke in a calm, relaxing tone.

“Won’t Hank be alone now though? If you are here with me?” You placed your hands onto Connor’s chest, as his arms looped around your waist.

Connor looked up at Nines. “Well, we thought we could have Christmas eve for us, then spend the actual day with Hank.” Connor looked down, eyes flickering up to yours a few times. “I’m sorry if that’s not what you want, but Hank is like family to us.”

You shook your head. “That absolutely fine, I would like to spend the day with my family anyway.” You turned to smile up at the tree and turned towards the decorations.

You spent the next hour or so decorating the Christmas tree. Nines had bought blue and gold coloured decorations, and you and Connor planned out the perfect design, but not before wrapping Nines in golden tinsel. You took a picture using Connor’s camera, capturing Nines’ not so impressed face, and the two of you giggling either side. The camera printed a small square copy of the photo, and Connor handed it to you.

You held it in your hands and stared at it. Nines looked up at the camera with a small smile, as Connor’s eyes looked your way with such a look full of love your heart melted there and then. You stood the other side of Nines, laughing at the pair of them. This photo captured such a small moment, but it pulled so many emotions together, it triggered something in your programming.

You felt happy, yes, but it was a softer, warmer kind of happiness. One that was purely associated with Connor and Nines being near you, and your ability to make them smile. They were the most precious thing you had, and nothing so far had ever compared to this feeling.

“Y/n?” Nines had stepped in front of you and pulled up an arm to wipe a tear from your cheek. You hadn’t even realised you were tearing up. You smiled warmly up a Nines, before burying your face in his chest and wrapping your arms around him.

“I’m so happy.” You felt Connor wrap an arm each around yourself and Nines, joining the hug, and the wonderful feeling grew stronger. You felt your head buzzing, a smooth, caressing warmth flowing through you. You felt safe, loved, and complete.

You felt like yourself.


	14. Errors detected (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I know its been a while scince an update, but this one wil DEFO BE WORTH THE WAIT, TRUST ME  
> Much love <3
> 
> WARNING - MUCH SMUT

There was a week left until Christmas eve, you and Connor had thoroughly decorated both Nines’ and Hank’s homes respectively. You had also both begun to hand make Christmas cards. Connor, you had discovered, absolutely loved arts and crafts. You could see such satisfaction in piecing together Christmas pictures, stickers, gluing on sequins and all manner of other beautiful touches. He insisted however, on making both Nines’ and your own card from him locked in Nines’ room.

Nines hadn’t expressed a lot of excitement in the holiday but did seem to be looking forward to spending tome with You and Connor. He had recently taken to walking up behind you at home, no matter what you were doing, and holding on to you until he absolutely had to move. It was a strange sign of affection, but God did it make your thirium pump stutter.

The pair were still remarkably reserved at work, though you did catch them staring once and a while and had accidentally sent Connor into a fit of blue blushes. You had been thinking hard on a case, biting your lip repeatedly. Apparently, Connor had put a little too much thought into that.

You had put more thought into pet names for the two but ended up thinking up more sexual names to call them, should they ever get around to such things. You had decided, seeing as detective had such an effect on Nines, maybe “Captain” would be even better. Connor didn’t fit anything of the same nature, so you settled on “Honey”, seeing as he was always so damn sweet. You knew how cheesy it was, but it only led you to spending more of your mornings off shut in your room, hand firmly wrapped around your cock, imagining using the names to surprise your partners.

 

Tonight, was the DPD’s Christmas party. It was being held at a nearby bar, hired for the evening. There would be drinking and dancing, something you had et to even try. CyberLife had brought out Thirium based drinks suitable for androids early on, but it wasn’t until more recently they produced something that would inebriate androids like alcohol did.

Thankfully, one of the upgrades offered alongside the release of this chemical, was a quick-fire chemical processor for the android alcohol, which could sober you up in just a few seconds. While Gavin had expressed his disgust for the upgrade, saying that it defeated the point of getting drunk in the first place, you thought it rather sensible. If humans could sober up that fast, when they needed to, they would.

So, not only was this going to be your first time drinking or dancing, this would be your first time at any kind of party.

“So, what are you wearing?” Nines and Connor had found you rifling through your clothing, spreading shirts and pressed trousers over your floor and bed, desperately trying to pick the best choice. They smiled fondly at your indecisiveness.

Connor stepped into the small circle of floor space around your feet. “Well I’m wearing a burgundy shirt and black pants. Nines has a _casual_ suit picked out.”

You raised an eye towards Nines.

“Suits can be casual.” Nines quipped.

“But he is wearing a dark grey, with burgundy tie. So, we kinda match.” Connor grinned a little at that, seemingly proud of himself. “You should join in!”

“Okay… umm…” You peered around your room, spotting a burgundy dress jacket you had bought a few weeks ago. You picked it up and held it up, Connor lent his head on your shoulder, peering over to inspect it.

It was simple, kinda plain, but you really had liked the colour. You placed it in front of you, digging out a pair of dark grey trousers and black shirt, placing them alongside the jacket.

“I like it.” Connor pecked your cheek. You looked over at Nines for approval.

“You look hot in anything, you know that.” Nines smirked lightly as you giggled into a bright blue blush.

“Thanks Nines.”

 

At quarter to 8, approximately 15 minutes before you had all planned to leave, you left your room, ready to go. Nines stood leaning in his bedroom doorway, looking in. He caught sight of you and looked you up and down, slowly.

He gestured for you to come closer, threading his hands under your jacket, sliding his fingers under your shirt and tracing the edge of your belt with his fingertips.

“You look wonderful, y/n.” Nines let his breath dust over your neck, watching your throat move as you swallowed.

“That good huh?” You ran your hands up his chest, tugging lightly at his tie, catching him by surprise. Nines wore suits at every opportunity, and he knew he always looked delicious in them. The moment of confidence in you caught his of guard, though, and you felt him pause for less than a second. Your thirium pump stuttered.

“It would look better on the floor.” The other android practically growled in your ear pressing your back into the door frame. You let out a small whimper, not in pain, however. Nines grazed your neck with his teeth, and you glanced into his room.

Connor stood shirtless by the bed, caught in the middle of changing, captivated by what Nines was doing to you. His mouth was open in a small O, blue dusting his cheeks and creeping over the top of his chest. You caught his gaze and he let out a low moan, Nines chuckled into your throat in response. He tilted your chin up to look into his pale blue eyes.

“Is this okay, y/n?” Nines held your gaze, one hand travelling higher up your chest, dancing around your nipples, the other dipping a finger under your trouser belt. Your breath hitched in your throat, vaguely aware of the fact you had little time, and that this would be the first time you had gone further than just kissing.

Your moment of silence had Nines reaching up to your chin again, focusing you gaze. “Y/N, we don’t have to go all the way, but for the love of God if you’re not going to let me touch you, I need to leave the room, now.”

You let out a low groan at his words, you felt your cock twitching between your legs. You decided you’d at least let his hands explore. You trusted him, and with Connor watching breathlessly watching, half hard and shirtless, waiting patiently, it sent a rush of adrenaline through you that you just couldn’t ignore.

“Y/n.” Nines growled in your ear again. “Yes, or no.”

“Yes, Nines.”

His reaction was almost instant. Without hesitation, he threw your jacket off your shoulders, hands making quick work of your shirt buttons and pushing that aside as well. Your bare chest was now on full display. Nines took a moment to drink in every detail.

Connor was whimpering from across the room, you took a quick glance towards the android, who had now sat in the desk chair at the end of Nines’ bed. His cock outlined in the tight trousers, capturing your full attention. A smirk crossed Connor’s lips, his tongue darting out to wet them as you stared.

Nines began to run his hands over your chest and your head fell back with a sigh. Why on earth had you denied this for so long? Well, you knew why, you weren’t ready. And that was Okay, but right now you felt starved of everything the two were giving to you.

The RK900 dragged a thumb over your left nipple, watching intently for your reaction. You let out a hiss of air, and a small gasp when the digit began to move in small circles. Nines had his mouth on your neck again, tongue tracing the lines of your neck, before diving into your mouth.

Everything was hot and flickering with static. Your thirium pump was working at maximum possible efficiency to assist your cooling systems. You silently thanks Kamski for those updates, helping control your little overheating problem. Though, you still knew you had limits, and you had no intention of ruining this right now.

“Nines, diagnostics.” You breathed out. The android pinning you to the doorframe stilled, rubbing small circles on your chest as you paused to do a scan. You found no serious errors and nodded to Nines.

“Good? Good.” Nines was speaking hastily, as if desperate to continue. His eyes held hunger like you had never seen before, as he lifted your legs from the ground. You shrieked in surprise as you were lifted from the floor, being kept aloft by Nines pressing his body fully against your own. You let out a loud moan when his own erection pushed up against your own. Your breathing rate increased almost by double.

You glanced over to Connor through lidded eyes, as Nines thumbs returned to your peaked nipples.

Connor had his hand over his bulge, palming himself through the thin fabric of his trousers. You let out another low groan, now losing control over your own voice.

“Doesn’t he make the prettiest noises, my love?” Nines spoke in a low tone, sending vibrations straight to your gut.

You breathed out a reply, Mind running ahead of itself. “Only for you, Captain.”

Nines chuckled against your shoulder. “Oh, dearest.” He snapped his hips up to roll into yours. You moaned loudly in time with Connor. “I do rather like that…”

His lips moved down your neck to your shoulder. He shifted you against the wall so his tongue could reach your right nipple. He gently took hold of it between his teeth and you cried out in pleasure. He released it as soon as he took it up, before dropping you to your feet.

He turned you round to face Connor. Nines wrapped his arm around your waist, one hand tight against your chest, the other sliding over your cock, straining against your trousers.

“Do you have a name for Connor, dearest?” Nines whispered in your ear, loud enough for Connor to hear. You saw him look up at you, with such beautiful, innocent round eyes. You swallowed and stuttered out your words.

“H-Honey…” Nines chuckled at your words, while Connor bite hard into his lip, cock twitching.

“You like that, my love?” Nines was becoming breathless.

Connor nodded, his eyes were now trained to Nines hand, mirroring the movements with his own. He whimpered when Nines, head over your shoulder, walked you towards him, still in the chair.

“My love, watch me, copy.” Nines received a hasty nod from Connor, and his hand raised to trace the edge of your belt.

Slowly, so slowly, your belt was undone and tossed to the side, Connor did the same, gaze drifting from your own, to Nines and to the hand on your hips. A slender finger dipped into the top of your trousers and dragged from left to right. You couldn’t help but shudder when he finally undid the fly on your trousers. Your head flew back against Nines’ shoulder, anticipation had your hips bucking gently, lost in the feeling, too lost to care for the warnings appearing before your eyes.

“Captain…” 

Nines growled in your ear, grabbing your hips and grinding your ass down against his own cock. Your arms flew up around Nines neck, gripping him as a loud moan escaped your mouth.

“Settle down now, you too.” Connor let out a few shaky words. “We will all be late if we don’t leave now. They will suspect…”

Nines held Connors gaze with a stern glare. His hands grasped the edges of your trousers but then stopped, waiting for Connor to copy.

“Oh love, you really want to stop, now?” He turned to speak against your ear. “Do you want to stop, y/n?” You frantically shook your head, eyes pressed shut, legs aching, tensing in anticipation of finally being touched.

Nines slowly pulled your trousers and underwear down, you cock sprung free, level with Connor’s dazed face. He copied the RK900’s movements, allowing his own stiff member to slip out.

“I suppose we will be late, then.” Nines breathed. His initial dominant composure was slowly dwindling.

Nines took hold of your cock in his hand and set a frantic pace. You let out a long, loud whine, partially in relief of finally being touched, and partially due to the sudden burst of wonderful pleasure.

Connor threw his head back as he did the same, teeth clenching as the pressure built quickly in his gut. You felt Nines breathing heavily behind you, all but falling apart at the sight of Connor, flushed, sweating, hard and breathless, practically dripping with precum, knowing you looked exactly the same.

Nines released you and pushed you towards the bed, you whined at the loss of contact, but your eyes caught sight of something even better – Nines was removing his own trousers.

“Bed, my love. I need to see you both.” Nines breathed. Connor quickly positioned himself next to you, grabbing you and pulling you into his lap in the centre of the bed.

“Diagnostics, y/n?” Connor whispered in your ear and Nines pulled his underwear down.

You shook your head. “Not now, please…” You pulled Connors mouth to your own, but you were pulled away.

Nines had knelt behind you, and gently wrapped a hand around your neck.

“Diagnostics, y/n.”

You gave in, becoming still as you ran the scan.

“Only 3 Minor errors in my cooling system…” You turned your head to Nines. “Please, Captain, please…” Connor was dragging his fingers over your length, teasing you while you were already painfully close to the edge.

“Fine,”

You sat up, one hand finding Connors head to pull him in for a kiss, the other wrapping around your cock, rubbing the thirium based fluid along yourself. Connor placed a gripping hand on your thigh as he pleasured himself, moans escaping your lips through gaps in the kiss. Nines lent his head into your shoulder, his own fist pumping himself hastily, looking down on the both of you – touching and kissing and whining.

A loud grunt from behind you was all the warning you had before a warm substance coated your lower back. Connor let out a shrill cry and you watched his body twitch through his orgasm, pale blue cum coating his hand.

You threw your head back, crying out it intense pleasure, pressure releasing from your gut sending waves of tension through your legs. You stiffened; spine curled backwards as you came hard.

Nines was kissing your neck and shoulders and Connor rubbed your thighs, watching you come undone. Your hand was covered in your own fluids, warnings flashing relentlessly before your eyes, slowly disappearing as the dizzying high dispersed. Your body went slack, and you began to breath deeply.

You slouched back against Nines, who began to rub your back, as Connor peppered your face with kissed. The three of you held soft smiles on your faces, Connor began to giggle when you pulled your face into a wide grin.

“Wow…”


End file.
